Ardor
by Metamorcy
Summary: AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend. Fong27
1. Chapter 1 has a onesided love

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing:**Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**N/A:**This is a long series. I think about 20 chapters or so. I have all of it written out. I just need to type and look over them. This is be a bit different than the usual I've written. Fong may act slightly odd but he will still be the same person. I'm putting a differnt protray over his character. This could be considered an Present setting.

Also, please read the bottom for some new announcements. Thanks!

Beta'd by gracefulsunshine

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>** has a one-sided love**

Tsuna had known for the longest time possible that he loved his best friend more than just a friend. He loved the way the other would smile at him and make him feel at peace. The way his heart would flutter at those simple touches and his body would just melt at the wonderful voice as it passed those red lips. He loved every bit of it.

_But he would never admit it._

His best friend was the best of the best and he didn't want to lose him because of his one-sided affections. Tsuna would rather hold his feelings in then watch his crush run away. Because if that happened, he'd be all alone…

And so, he remained quiet for three whole years, watching as his crush got girlfriends, and proceeded to lose them. Regardless of that, he remained by the man's side, smiling softly, never feeling attracted to anyone else besides the person standing next to him. He decided early on that that was probably the end of him, right there.

"Tsuna."

"Hmm?" the brunet peered up curiously, forgetting about his cup of frappe that was in his hands. His eyes glanced up at the person in front of him, at his crush, with a smile. "Yes, Fong?"

Said man sighed. His dark colored eyes, almost black, stared at the brunet with inquisitiveness; he, himself, raised a hand up to push back a bang that had fallen onto his face. "I see you're daydreaming again. Well, anyway, I was asking you if you've found anyone to go out with yet. I mean, seriously, Tsuna, it's been three years since we've become best friends, but I've never seen you on a date with anyone, even before we became friends. I'm worried about you."

Tsuna just smiled, laughing to himself, and waved a hand before him. "There's no need to be worried about me. I chose to be like this." He brought his drink up to his lips and slowly sipped the fluid, letting the still hot liquid travel down his throat. He knew the real reason as to why he was still single. His affections, the one he wanted the most, was right across him. But he would never say it out loud.

As stated before, the brunet had watched many of Fong's lovers go by and when they appeared, he would step back, _far_ back. He would just disappear out of their relationship completely, go as remote as possible from Fong. He didn't want to see someone else with his crush but what could he do about it? "But what about you? You're still going out with that… What's her name?"

"Lucy."

"Yes, her."

Fong sighed, shaking his head, and leaned forward onto the table. "I swear, Tsuna. You never seem to remember their names. What's the point in telling you?" The Chinese man rested his elbow against the hard surface, using it as a base for his chin. "But forget it, I haven't seen you in a while, and I've been wondering on how you've been doing. You've been canceling on me a lot lately. Actually, it's to the point that I had to drag you out of your place just to see you today. Did something happen?"

Tsuna closed his eyes, breathing softly, and glanced outside for a moment. "Nothing's happened. I just didn't feel like going out the past few days. That's all." It was a lie. To the brunet, however, it wasn't. He wanted nothing to do with Fong and his… girlfriend. He wanted nothing at all. He didn't want to see that blasted woman hanging off his crush, giggling like crazy, and whispering things between them. Tsuna glanced over to the side again, watching people pass by the window, then down at his phone when it vibrated, indicating that a message had arrived. He looked at it, recognizing the name as one of his friends and colleague, Gokudera, and began typing a reply back. Fong noticed this action and reached over to snatch the device away, holding it just out of the other's reach. "H-Hey! Fong, give it back! I need that!"

"No. I'm not letting you go anywhere. For today, the _entire_ day, we're going to be hanging out together like we did in the past. I won't be hearing any excuses from you."

Tsuna blinked and then pouted. "Fong…"

"I won't hear it."

Groaning, the brunet couldn't help but smile. 'Typical behavior. Happens every time he tries to get me to go out with him.' He knew what would happen next. They would spend the whole day beside each other, talking and hanging out like normal. Tsuna would just go along, allowing himself to be pulled by Fong. And by the end of the day, the brunet would start making his way back home to hole himself up until he had to go to work.

Nothing new happened after that. And so, life continued.

Before long, Tsuna would hear the news that Fong and his current girlfriend had broken up over something. It was a cycle Tsuna was all too familiar with. The moment he would hear the information, he would go to the store to buy ingredients for a recipe and head on over to Fong's place, offering to cook up a meal every _single_ time.

"Tsuna? What-what are you doing here?" The Chinese man stared at his best friend in surprise, not expecting such a sudden visit, and then glanced down at the bags of food. He blinked his onyx eyes in question, not exactly sure on what was going on. "What's that?"

The brunet tilted his head and peered at over his crush, taking in the other's facial features, before frowning. Fong looked exhausted, skin pale in color, and was somewhat depressed; the breakup probably was worse than usual. Tsuna sighed at that, hating every time he saw Fong like this. "I heard the news, so here I am, offering to cook some food to make you feel better." He jiggled the plastic bag for a second before stepping right in, ducking underneath Fong's outstretched arm that was resting against the door frame. Immediately, the brunet went to the kitchen, dropping the bags onto the counter, and began pulling pots and pans out of the pantry. Fong, deciding to not say anything, closed the front door behind him. He followed along as if he was lost within himself, watching as Tsuna got to work. Sighing, the Chinese man collapsed into a kitchen table chair, still observing the brunet work his magic from behind.

"Thank you, Tsuna. I could really use that wonderful cooking of yours right now." Fong leaned over and rested his head against the table, with arms folded underneath. The brunet glanced over at that and when he saw the other looking so miserable and worn out, he frowned again. Getting everything out and ready, he went to make some hot water, getting the tea leaves out from one of the cabinets. Before long, a steaming cup of oolong tea was placed in front of the other with a sharp tap. Those black eyes peered into the liquid, seeing his face reflecting back at him, and took the cup into his hands, sipping onto it slowly. A weak smile appeared on Fong's lips at that and peered up at the shorter man, who had by then gone back to work. "Really, Tsuna, thank you. Sometimes, I wonder what will happen to me if I don't have you around. Maybe you should move in with me."

Turning to his crush from the kitchen counter where he was cutting something, Tsuna smiled softly. "And I'll tell you every time that that's not going to happen." He rotated back, letting his expression drop. 'Because then I wouldn't be able to control myself. I'd want you all for myself.'

Using those small fingers of his, he started working on combining ingredients together into a pot. He had decided on making curry, Fong's favorite type of food, along with tofu. Then, Tsuna added chilies and other spices to make it the way the other loved it. He carefully added the potatoes, small pieces of chicken, eggs, and other things, mixing everything together into a pleasant and perfect blend. Meanwhile, rice was cooking in another pot, with the water steaming out from the top. As he placed the finished plate in front of Fong, the older man smiled brightly at the brunet, almost as if he had gone back to normal, but Tsuna knew better.

"Really, Tsuna. I mean it. Thank you." Taking a bite, the Chinese man melted at the divine taste and instantaneously went for another mouthful. At the fifth bite, Tsuna had settled into a chair with his own food and Fong paused for a moment. He held his spoon in one hand and stared at the other for a few seconds, tilting his head to the side. "You know, I hope we remain best friends forever, Tsuna."

Tensing for a second, the brunet tried to hide it behind some movement and then he smiled, his lips twitching. "Yes… me too."

* * *

><p>I have this bad habit of making my Fong27 somewhat depressing… Why? And someone will ask me about Fong's character, he does act slightly different, perhaps not as mature, but considering that this is supposed to be present setting, any normal person would have their ups and downs. HTat may not have answered the question but it will give you more insight on Fong himself... Hopefully.<p>

Alright, **three** things to announce:

1. About the Fong27 contest I have going on, the deadline to turn in your stories is the 30th of June. That's next Thursday. I hope to see more submissions by then. And my thanks to all those that have already participated. The link for the site is at the bottom.

2. Also, I've added a whole bunch of khr doujinshi for sale, it ranges from 6927, 1827, X27, R27, SpadeGiotto, and many more. The link is at the bottom as well.

3. Another thing, due to an inspiration, I have started scanning yaoi doujinshi again. I currently have about 5-6 of them up, please note that some are hardcore so download at your own risk. I have stated the rating for them. But to access them, you must be a registered member of livejournal and have friend me. Otherwise, you'll be denied access and will be unable to see them. An example of a doujinshi that is currently up are a cute Fong and Hibari (who are both cats) living with Tsuna. I'll upload more later on.

This link goes to the navigation page where all the above has been started. This will help bring you to multiple sites, just make sure to take out the spaces - http :/ metamorcy1. livejournal. com/5475. html


	2. Chapter 2 has a tearful slumber

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing:**Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**N/A:**Please note, that despite the depressing state, it does get better along away. I'm doing things a little differently than my usual style so I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. That means that Fong and Tsuna are really human, not the super beings that are portrayed in KHR. And for Fong's behavior, you have to date people in order to find out if that person is for you. Some people have the better luck, sadly most don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2 has a tearful slumber**

'Looks like he fell asleep.' Tsuna thought to himself, eyeing the Chinese man, who is clearly passed out on the couch. Fong's head was resting on a pillow that was propped up against the arm of the couch and his legs were up, lying comfortably across the cushions. His eyes were closed shut with a relaxed expression and his chest slowly rose and fell at each breath. The television was on, talking about the news, and images were flashing about something that the brunet didn't consider important whatsoever.

As Tsuna turned the TV off, he settled onto the couch where Fong's shoulders were at and reached up to rest his right hand on a warm cheek. Unable to stop himself from smiling at the sight, Tsuna had to hold back every part of his body from wanting to kiss the other on the lips. Fong just looked so vulnerable like that, so open. It would be so very easy to take advantage of this moment.

Yet… Tsuna wouldn't. He wasn't that type of person to do such things.

"Fong, wake up. You need to head to bed. You'll be sore in the morning if you sleep here."

The man's onyx eyes fluttered open at the slight shaking, blinking tiredly, before staring up into the honey-colored orbs above wearily. "Tsu… na?"

"Come on, Fong. Get up." With a couple of nudges, Fong managed to get up to his feet, and with a helpful shoulder from Tsuna, he made it to his bedroom that was just down the hall. The black-haired man immediately settled into his bed and went back to dreamland the moment his head touched that pillow, curling up on top of the covers. Tsuna giggled at the reaction, finding it cute. 'He must really be tired to act like this. Poor Fong…'

He settled against the bed, drawing the covers up over the sleeping body, and started undressing the other. He managed to pull off the long red robe, despite the resistance from Fong's unconscious form, folding it neatly to the side, and took off the hair tie that held his best friend's hair together in his usual style. Tsuna pulled the braid apart, letting the long black strands scatter behind Fong's sleeping body. To the brunet, it almost looked like a sleek blanket.

Unable to resist running his fingers through the silkiness for a few seconds, he allowed himself to enjoy the sensation before tucking a few bangs behind the Fong's left ear so he could get a clear view of his crush's face. Then he leaned to the side towards the nightstand to set the alarm clock to the time the Chinese man normally woke up at.

When he finished that, Tsuna let his fingers stroke that soft long hair one last time, playing with the curls that were hidden inside those wonderful locks. Fong made a small noise at that action and nuzzled into his pillow, his fingers inching up to grip underneath the it. 'Wish I could take a picture of this, but oh well.' Standing up, Tsuna made his way over to the bedroom door, holding it open, and glanced back at Fong's prone body for a second. 'I'd better leave now. I need to go home to get ready for work tomorrow.'

Just as he started to close to the door, a voice called out to him.

"Tsuna? Where are you going?"

The brunet froze into his spot and twisted around to see Fong staring at him in question with half-lidded eyes. The Chinese man was obviously hardly awake, swaying while sitting up, and the blankets were falling off his thin frame. His long hair was scattered all over his body, falling off his shoulders and gathering into his lap.

"I'm going home. I've got work tomorrow and I need to get ready for it."

Fong seemed to be thinking of something as he tilted his head and glanced over to look at the time. "Can you stay here? For tonight? Please?" He reached towards the clock, about to reset the alarm so that they could wake up earlier. Peering up at Tsuna, he waited for the other's verdict.

"Wait? What?" The brunet blinked his eyes and then scratched the side of his face. He stood still, not sure on how to respond to that. Was Fong really asking him to stay over? Well, he had stayed over plenty of times over the years, but he normally slept on the couch. However, with Fong's sleepy state, maybe he was hearing things…

The older man noticed the hesitation in the honey-colored eyes and smiled softly. "Please, Tsuna. I would really appreciate it," Fong continued, trying to convince the other to stay, and shifted to the side of his bed. He pulled up the sheets, and patted the spot next to him. "And for tonight, you can sleep next to me."

"But… wait…"

"Tsuna…"

The brunet grumbled under his breath and then sighed heavily, giving up on arguing with the Chinese man. He could never really say 'no' to him, never, even when he wanted to so badly. It was always so hard. Tsuna slumped his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, fine. I'll stay. Just let me get ready. I still have my toothbrush here from before, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I'm going to borrow a few things in your bathroom. Just go back to sleep."

Fong leaned back down, settling once more into his bed, and pulled the covers closer to his body. "You are coming back, right?"

"Yeah, promise. I won't suddenly disappear on you."

"You better not." Fong chuckled, closing his eyes, nestling back into the thick coat of blankets and let out a deep breath. A smile rested on his peaceful features and his long bangs fell into his face. Tsuna smiled softly at that and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He spotted his extra toothbrush he had left here one time after staying over so many times and used Fong's toothpaste to brush his teeth. He finished his nightly routine within minutes.

As he turned off the light to the bathroom, he made his way to the bed and settled next to Fong, pulling the covers up for a moment to let himself in. The older man stirred at the shift in weight on his bed and opened his eyes to see the brunet, lying next to him, sharing the same pillow. When he did so, he moved over to give more room for the other.

"So what brought this on, Fong? I mean, this is the first time you've ever done so. Every time I stay over, we're sleeping on separate couches. Or, at least, I was." Tsuna pulled the covers further up to his chin, wrapping it tightly around his body. He only had his shirt and pants on; his jacket was tossed onto a chair.

Fong peered at him with that usual smile of his and shrugged his shoulder. "Not sure, I just wanted you to. You're the only person I know that really cares this much for me. Every time I've had a rough patch with someone I've dated, you're always the one that helps me get out of it." Fong chuckled to himself. "I don't really know what I would do without you. I think I'd be pretty lost and confused most of the time. You're the only person I know that actually goes out of his way to make sure that I'm alright. I really appreciate it."

At that praise, Tsuna turned bright red, burying his face into the pillow to hide it from view. This only rewarded him with a chuckle in return and he clutched onto the pillow desperately. Oh, the way Fong spoke to him made him so very happy. His heart was just throbbing within his chest. "N-No problem. T-That's what friends are for, right?" Soon after he said those wicked words, his heart clenched, hating how he was still trapped in the 'friend' phrase. No matter how much he wanted to say something different, his true feelings, he could never do so.

"Yes, best friends."

Under the blankets, Tsuna just wanted to cry. He should have never given into the other's request for staying here.

* * *

><p>Today is the last day for the Fong27 contest! It's due tonight at 11:59pm. If you think you're going to be slightly late, let me know. I'll allow a 12 hour difference after the date due to time differences. I hope that everyone that wanted to participate managed to turn in their things. If I haven't added your fanfic to the list (those that participated <em>please<em> check), tell me immediately or else, I'll accidently cut you out without knowing.

A little request from me, readers out there that have plenty of time I hope that you can go to the link below and read all the participates' works after the due date has pasted. And if possible, give a review, that'd be very kind of you all. These people have worked hard to get as many Fong27 fics out there as possible. Thanks!

Link to the site (take spaces out): http :/ metamorcy1. livejournal. com/7031. html


	3. Chapter 3 has mornings and flashbacks

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing:**Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**N/A:**Here's the next chapter. The Fong27 contest is closed and I'm currently reviewing over the contestants that entered. Everyone wish them luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**3 has mornings and flashbacks**

Morning came faster than Fong expected as he heard the familiar ringing of his alarm wake him up from his deep slumber. He yawned, making a soft sound in response, stretching in his position, and reached over blindly to turn the noise off. Once the sound shut off, it left the room in silence and he could clearly hear the birds outside his window chirping. He opened his eyes, and instead of seeing the blinking letters of his alarm clock, he got a mop of caramel-colored hair cluttering his view. Fong blinked, surprised by the sudden appearance, before memory came back to him from last night. He laughed quietly to himself as he realized his situation.

'I always knew you were a cuddlier.' Fong thought to himself, petting the soft hair before him. 'Better get up and get ready soon, or we'll both be late for work today.' But try as he might, he couldn't get Tsuna to budge. Those thin weak-looking arms clung to his body, refusing to let go at all. Fong twitched, giving another shove, and tried to pry those fingers off his waist. He was beginning to wonder if he would actually be able to escape once he figured out he was getting nowhere. The brunet's body was buried against his own, with his head resting on Fong's right arm, using it as a pillow.

Pulling back a few inches, Fong peered down at the brunet and couldn't help but smile at the peaceful expression he saw. Tsuna was completely content with his position, his nose twitching for a second, before burying himself further into Fong's warmth. It was a pity Fong had to wake the other up.

"Tsuna, wake up." He nudged the younger man softly at first, but slowly it got harder, since Tsuna wasn't really showing much of a response. Eventually, after giving a hard-enough nudge, Tsuna started to move. His eyes fluttered open, and his grip loosened enough that Fong could get out Tsuna's hold.

"F-Fong?"

The Chinese man smiled, settling onto the bed next to the brunet. "Good morning, Tsuna. Thanks so much for staying over last night. I really appreciate it."

Tsuna blushed, burying himself into the mattress. "N-No problem."

"To show my gratitude for all you've done for me, I'll cook you breakfast, and even drive you to work and back today."

"A-Are you sure? There's no need to trouble yourself so much."

Laughing, the older man shook his head, getting up to stand. "I'm offering-no, demanding." He gave a chuckle in amusement, starting to pull his hair back so that he could braid it. "Now get ready in the mean time, alright?"

"O-Okay." Tsuna kept himself turned away, not wanting to let the other see his blushing face. Fong was going to cook breakfast for him! It was his lucky day! Tsuna smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>Days continued like normal, with the two hanging out like always, never leaving each other's side until one day. It was like the old times when they were carefree.<p>

"Hey, Tsuna." Fong called out to the younger man during lunch in a cafe. He glanced down at his cup of tea for a moment before looking back up.

"Hmm?"

"I met someone."

Tsuna almost dropped his cup he had been holding, eyes wide, and then sighed. 'Another one…' He turned away, letting his eyes close shut for a moment, and then smiled sadly. "I see."

Fong blinked, eyes narrowing when he noticed the change in expression in his friend. He placed his cup of tea down and leaned closer. His arms were folded across the table before him as he stared straight at the other. "You don't… sound very happy about it."

Hiding his flinch, Tsuna shook his head. He looked nervous underneath the stare Fong was giving him, cursing himself for letting his real thoughts slip through and appear on his face. "Well… it's hard to say. I mean, I just don't want to see you get dumped again like before."

"Oh…" The Chinese man paused in that, believing in Tsuna's words, and settled back against his chair. "That's understandable. I do have a tendency to get dumped or break up with my dates often. Maybe I should slow down."

"Maybe."

"But it's just that I can't seem to find the right person. They'll all different to what I really want."

Tsuna looked up at that, curiosity shining in his eyes. "What _do_ you want? What are you looking for in a lover?"

At that, Fong paused again, not completely sure on how to answer that question. What _did_ he want? "That… I'm still not sure. I'm just searching."

"Then you shouldn't really go out as often until you find someone that fits that criterion of yours. Not only will you have an easier time, you'll have less heartache." Tsuna wanted to say so many other things, things hidden deep within his own heart, some even at the tip of his tongue, but he kept it inside. He wanted to say that he could be the one, that he would be able to keep Fong happy. "You'll always have me to turn to whenever something happens."

"I think you're right. Perhaps I shouldn't date girls for a while." Fong stared at his tea for a moment, looking at the green-colored liquid. He could see his own reflection in it, his own face staring right back at him. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the cup, slowly sipping on the warm drink, and felt the warmth flow down the back of his throat. He smiled weakly at that, his eyes flickering up towards Tsuna. "I'll just wait. Well, that'll give me more time to hang out with you. You always tend to pull away from me whenever I get a girlfriend and don't think I've never noticed." Reaching forward, Fong tapped Tsuna's right cheek with a finger, keeping an all-knowing smirk on his face. Blushing at the touch, the brunet pulled himself away, looking embarrassed at getting caught. He hadn't really thought that the other would detect it.

"O-Oh…"

"Really, Tsuna, if you don't like someone I'm going out with, tell me. I'll listen to you."

At that, the brunet shrunk, not liking where this was going. "I know. But in the end, I don't want to."

Fong blinked and then leaned forward. "Why not?"

"It's hard to say. You'll understand later if you ever find out."

"Tsuna…."

"One day, you'll understand what I mean… But I hope it never comes." Tsuna turned away, peering out into the streets, watching as people go about their day. Eventually, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander, ignoring the world around him. He couldn't help but think back in time, remembering the past, the moment they first met.

"_Hey, Tsuna, I want to introduce you to someone."_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 has first meetings and setup

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing:**Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**N/A:**We are now in the past. This will last for a few chapters

Beta'd by **gracefulsunshine**

So like I was supposed to get this out a week ago… But I got majorly distracted. I've been drawing the past few days and coloring in my lined drawings. I'm also drawing a 2 Fong27 with one that is now complete, I just need to scan and start the lining process. You're welcome to see any of my artwork, it's at my Livejournal page: http :/metamorcy1 .livejournal. com/

Please note, you will need an account and be friends with me to see certain things like doujinshi scans and others. You just need an account/member of Livejournal to post comments.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**4 has first meetings and set-up dates**

"Hey, Tsuna, I want to introduce you to someone. He's a close friend of mine," Reborn, a tutor and one of Tsuna's close friends, stated the moment the brunet opened his door to his tiny apartment. And before Tsuna knew it, he was being dragged out of his place and down the hallway. Luckily, used to Reborn's random and strange behavior, Tsuna managed to lock his door and grab his wallet on his way, before getting shoved into an elevator and then into the passenger seat of Reborn's car. Of course, Tsuna didn't want to go though; he had better things to do, like studying - especially for that test that was coming up _tomorrow_.

"Reborn, come on, I have a test tomorrow. I need to study for it, can't this wait until, you know, _after_ today?" Tsuna pouted, hoping that the older man would listen to him. But, of course, Reborn ignored the request and drove off, taking Tsuna with him whether he wanted to go or not. The man passed by the other cars on the street, basically speeding through and around others without any second thought.

"Oh, shut up, Dame-Tsuna. You need to meet this man. He'll be good for you." Reborn spoke under his breath, eyes flashing all over the street, and eventually parked into a spot that was in front of a café. Immediately, he stepped out and went around to drag Tsuna out of his car. The brunet pouted at that, feeling his arm about to rip off at the forcefulness Reborn was exhibiting but allowed himself to get pulled away. The older man continued to talk as they headed over towards the café - well, it was more of a mutter. "In more ways than one." Entering the place and taking a few steps in, he came to a stop and shoved Tsuna forward in front of a person that had just stood up from a table. "Hey, Fong, this is Dame-Tsuna."

Blinking, Tsuna glanced up at the other person curiously, wondering how important this person was to get Reborn to take him away from his home. Instantly, his cheeks darkened in color. His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_Beautiful_… The person before him radiated of light, and that smile on the other's lips was brilliant. Tsuna scolded himself mentally. Why did he have such a weakness towards people that smiled? His eyes continued to observe the other, who was obviously older than him by a few years, and noticed that the man was Chinese, if the graceful-looking red robes didn't give him away. Fong's long black hair was tied into a braid that was hanging off his shoulders and it appeared silky to Tsuna's eyes. It was so tempting for the brunet to reach forward to touch but ignored every desire to do so. "Um…"

Fong came closer, his smile bright. "Nice to meet you. It's… Tsuna, right?" There was some hesitation in saying the name since the way Reborn had stated it meant something different.

"A-Ah, yeah. My full name is Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna." The brunet wanted to disappear from sight, the vision of the other starting to overwhelm his senses. His cheeks darkened in color and he eventually stared down at the ground to prevent himself from looking anymore. Reborn smirked at the reaction and immediately shoved the brunet forward to prevent any and all impromptu escape plans. A squeak escaped the shorter man's lips. He crashed straight into Fong, who caught him instantly.

The Chinese man chuckled, wrapping his arms firmly around the smaller body. "Be careful, Tsuna. It'd be terrible if you fell."

Tsuna's redness only grew darker as it settled into his mind that he was touching the other man. He could even hear the heart pounding within Fong's chest since his ear was resting against that area. The already dark color on his face went all the way up to his ears. "T-Thank you…"

Fong blinked, pulling away from Tsuna to bend over a bit since he was half a head taller. "Hey, your face is all red. Are you feeling okay? You don't have a fever, do you?" He reached up to place a hand against Tsuna's forehead, brushing back those long caramel-colored bangs out of the way to get a better feel. The mere touch of those long fingers against the brunet made him jump back to put some distance between them, crashing straight into Reborn's waiting arms. Fong looked a little shocked at the sudden shove. "I-Is something wrong? Did I offend you in some way?"

Rapidly shaking his head, Tsuna stared down at his feet. He so wanted to disappear right now! Oh, why did he have such a stupid weakness for people like Fong? Tsuna could just feel his heart pounding within his chest. He wanted to hit himself - they had just met! 'Get it together, Tsuna!'

"Sorry, he's just incredibly shy." Reborn smirked, grinning dangerously as he stared down at Tsuna. "Very much so." He gave a leer at the little brunet, well aware of what was going on inside Tsuna's head. Fong, however, remained unaware as he sighed in relief.

"Oh, I see. Well then, I'll just have to be careful from now on, won't I?" Fong chuckled and stepped closer. His warm dark-colored eyes stared into the honey-colored ones. He held out a hand in front of him. "I hope we'll become good friends from now on, Tsuna."

Tsuna reached out to grasp the other's hand gently, biting his bottom lip. "Y-Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tsuna, it's nice to see you again. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Fong smiled, looking over the brunet before him.<p>

Tsuna immediately paused as he heard those words, blinking his large eyes in surprise. Earlier that day, Reborn had invited him out to dinner with some friends and of course, Tsuna went along. He couldn't resist. It was free food since he knew very well that Reborn would be paying for everything. No matter how much trouble the other caused for him, Reborn knew his one weakness towards a free meal. College fees and books along with his rent didn't leave him with enough money to get decent things.

The brunet blinked as he looked at Fong top-to-bottom. It had been months since their first meeting, and as of right now, only Fong and himself had showed up at their designated table. The others were nowhere in sight in the large restaurant.

"O-Oh, Fong…" The brunet's face turned a little red, but not as bad as before. He was tempted to smack himself for not realizing that the other might be here too. He was Reborn's friend, after all. "It's nice to see you again. Um…" Looking nervously to the side, he tried to make small talk while still standing. "Have you been well?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." The Chinese man tilted his head, letting his bangs fall at the movement, and smiled. "It appears like you look better than before. Not as red. Are you feeling better? Well, I guess you should. It's been almost four months, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Fong smiled despite the hesitation Tsuna was showing. "Well, sit. Don't just stand there."

Tsuna nodded and settled into a random seat, moving as far away as possible from the other.

Blinking at the arrangement, Fong chuckled, bringing up a hand to his lips. "Tsuna, the seats have names on them. Yours is actually right next to mine."

'Reborn, you bastard!' Tsuna paled, not believing the schemes the other had in mind. It was too obvious. The older man was purposefully trying to put them together. Shifting over, Tsuna settled into the seat on Fong's left but tried to keep as far away as possible in that little spot.

"I think it's quite amazing that we still remember each other's name after all this time. When I first saw you, it took me a moment to remember." Fong smiled softly, finding himself happy at the fact the brunet was next to him. He didn't understand why, but he didn't care. He glanced around the room for a moment, finding it empty without the others, excluding those that weren't in their group. "Well then, since no one else has arrived yet, let's talk. There's so much I want to ask you."

"O-Oh…" A light tint of red spread across Tsuna's pale cheeks and he played with his fingers in his lap. "I see. Why?"

"I'm kinda curious about you. You act… different compared to everyone else." The Chinese man leaned back against his chair and sighed, running a hand through his hair and pushing his bangs back. "You're different than the usual people I've meet. Your personality, if you don't mind me saying, intrigues me. It's not like my friends. That's why I want to know you better. I hope we can become close friends."

"W-Well…" Tsuna couldn't help but think inside. 'I want to be more than friends with you but… it'll be a good start.' He smiled lightly, his lips twitching a little. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Great, maybe we should meet up sometime. Like a café or something. We can speak all we want there. And-oh! There's Luce." Fong's sentence was slightly out cut off by the sudden appearance of a familiar person stepping though the front door of the restaurant. The black-haired man raised his hand up, waving it to catch her attention.

Tsuna blinked and watched as the woman's face exploded into a bright smile. Just as she began walking closer, Tsuna noticed some movement from the corner of his eyes, recognizing the dark clothes and hat that was on top of the person's head. He spotted Reborn slipping out from behind a wall and immediately, Tsuna's eyes narrowed. He should have known Reborn was behind everything and was close by to watch. By luck, he had accidently come later than the appointed time he had been messaged.

"Oh, dear, did I come too late?" Luce smiled, regardless of what she had just announced. "I thought the appointment was at 6:30?"

Tsuna twitched. His message said 6:00…

Reborn, on the other hand, couldn't help but smirk. His student was getting better at recognizing his schemes.

* * *

><p>Hope you've enjoyed it!<p>

Ah, that's right. To all those that joined my Fong27 contest, I am still reviewing the entries. Like stated above, I keep getting distracted. I have about 2 out of 8 done but I won't post them up until I get them all completed.


	5. Chapter 5 has more flashbacks and movies

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing:**Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

Beta'd by **gracefulsunshine**

**N/A:**I've been kinda busy the past few weeks. I've been scanning doujinshi, acting as a proofreader for a scanlation group, and doing lots of drawings. By the way, I accidently said few chapters for the past, I really only meant 2, I wonder why I said such a silly thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**5 has more flashbacks and movies**

Tsuna knew Reborn was up to something, and he knew very well what it was about. It had to do with Fong, since the last attempt in pairing them together had failed. The dinner get-together didn't give them much of a chance to talk, as Fong's attention had been pulled away by someone else almost every second.

Of course, the Chinese man was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Oh, Tsuna, you're early."

This time it was at the movies.

Tsuna's eyes took in Fong's appearance. The other had decided to come in a long blue robe with white linings and his standard baggy white pants. Since tonight was colder than usual, Fong had a dark blue scarf wrapped around his shoulders. Luckily, it wasn't chilly enough to start snowing, but Tsuna knew it wouldn't be much longer in this type of season. The brunet had just put on a simple jacket to cover his clothes underneath and had his hands covered in white mittens with the number twenty-seven sown on top. Glancing around the area, he sighed. They were alone again. It was probably another plot from Reborn; he should have expected so. Oh, well. "I could say the same for you. Reborn told me to come here for another group gathering."

They were currently standing in front of the theater, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. The lights from the building were shining brightly and the screens at the top continued to flash different movies, posters, and times. He blushed slightly at the fact that they were alone together, even if it was just for a little while.

Fong noticed the red tint and stepped closer. "You alright? You're red again. Are you cold?"

Tsuna shook his head rapidly. "N-No, that's not it."

"Well, alright then. Oh, that reminds me. We never did finish our conversation three months ago. You know, at the restaurant." Fong stepped closer, his hands hidden within his sleeves and smiled softly, tilting his head to the side. People passed by them, none of them sparing a glance towards the duo. Couples were walking around, hands together, and were giggling to each other, while large groups of friends were talking rambunctiously and laughing. "I'd like to meet up with you and talk when no one else is around. Should we trade phone numbers?"

The brunet blushed at that. He really didn't expect such a thing. Fong was really trying to talk to him and oh, his poor heart wouldn't stop pounding within his chest in happiness. It was beating so hard that it actually hurt, but he didn't mind the pain. But should he really let this happen-let Fong get closer? He peered around the area cautiously again, trying to see if Reborn was within the area but didn't see anyone. 'Well, it couldn't hurt…' Tsuna reached forward, taking Fong by the arm and started pushing him aside, dragging the taller man down the walkway. "I have a better idea. We can go a café right now."

Fong had no idea how much courage it took for Tsuna to say that without stuttering or collapsing to the ground in embarrassment. The older man looked surprised by such a reaction, not sure on what to do, but allowed himself to get pulled along. "Hey. Wait, Tsuna. We're supposed to wait up for the others."

"It's fine. They can wait for a little bit for us. The movie doesn't start in another hour, anyway."

"Wait… What?" At that, Fong stopped moving. They slowed down into an intersection of a street, an area where people could call for a taxi, with others passing by around them. It was much more crowded than the theater and louder with the honking and roaring motors of cars.

Tsuna glanced back at the other man, all a while blushing. He shivered at the way Fong was curiously looking at him. Oh, he had it _bad_. "Reborn has been messing with us. We're all pawns in his little game."

Right after Tsuna said that, Fong sighed. His shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes. "I should have known. I had my suspicions from the beginning at the way Reborn would try to nudge us together, but I didn't act on it since he was still letting me meet you."

"You never questioned him?"

"There was no need to. As long as it wasn't dangerous, I don't mind going along with his games." Fong shook his head, his braid flipping back and forth at that, and started walking, keeping Tsuna at his side. His scarf fluttered behind him and he pushed a few bangs out of his face when the wind blew. Tsuna didn't bother with his own when they slapped him, mesmerized by the older man's gorgeous features. "Maybe I should stop following along with his schemes…"

"Maybe… I would, but Reborn is quite challenging to outfox."

"Oh?" Fong blinked his eyes then smiled brightly, his entire face lightening up. "Well then, let's do something he would never expect. Taxi!" Suddenly shouting into the street, Fong tried to catch the attention of a cab driver. Tsuna jumped at the abrupt sound and dubiously stared at the other. A yellow taxi pulled up in front of them and Fong turned around, holding out his hand, waiting for Tsuna to grab onto it. "Come on. Let's go."

Tsuna stared at the hand and slowly reached out, taking its hold and smiled, his cheeks slowly reddening. "Okay, Fong." He felt himself getting pulled into the vehicle, unable to contain his rosiness as it grew darker with each passing second. He was finally all alone with Fong, his crush, and there was no one to interrupt them. Oh, how very happy he was. He would feel his chest swelling up at the thought. To avoid the possibility of doing something stupid, he stared out the window, watching as the world went by, but even that didn't help his constant fidgeting.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" The older man leaned forward so he could see the brunet's expression better. However, all he managed to see was the reflection of the window. "You look a little worried about something. Are you regretting in leaving the meeting spot?"

Glancing over, Tsuna rapidly shook his head once more. "No, everything is perfectly fine. I'm actually quite happy."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Oh! Before we forget, let's trade phone numbers."

"Right."

Months quickly passed by, and the two got closer with each passing day. They went out together more often without anyone else next to them, almost to the point of seeing each other every day. Every now and then, they would stay over at the other's place without a care. A year later, they were officially best friends, never straying too far from each other and always sharing any gossip or secret that they had come across.

Then things started to fall and crumble when Fong started getting girlfriends. At first, Tsuna didn't mind, saying nothing about the whole subject, and kept in touch as much as possible. Eventually, however, the dates and girlfriends started to get in the way with his time together with Fong. He spent less moments with the Chinese man and before Tsuna realized it, he was canceling their meetings. He kept telling himself that this was for the best. That this would help him detach from his crush… no, love. The person he loved. And that was what he kept repeating inside over and over again for the next couple years.

* * *

><p>Also, for those interest, you can see my story processes and any future projects here: http :metamorcy1 .livejournal. com/20734. html (make sure to take out the spaces between them). The only ones that can comment are registered LJ users. Also, I got rid of the Q&A page for this since most of you have the same questions.

And for those that like to know, I've been working on a G27 picture. It's almost done now. http :/metamorcy1 .livejournal. com/20396. html (make sure to take out spaces). Tell me what you think about it. I'll be happy to know!

Reviews would be lovely


	6. Chapter 6 has strange intentions and har

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing:**Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**N/A: **I demand everyone to go here (http :/metamorcy1. livejournal. com/30093. html) and vote for the Fon(g)27 fanfic that should deserve 1st place. This is long overdue so its about time I set this up. Now go vote! Its open to everyone!

**Beta'ed by** **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**6 has strange intentions and harassment**

"You're an idiot," Reborn grumbled under his breath, sipping quietly on his espresso. His fedora was tilted to the side and his curls would bounce at any slight movement he made. When he placed his cup back onto the saucer on the table, his sharp pitch-black eyes pierced Tsuna, watching for any change from his previous student and now coworker.

Tsuna huffed, pouting at the fact that he had just been called an idiot. It was always so hard for him to fight back against Reborn. The older man was just too cunning for him most of the time.

"I mean seriously. How long do you plan to keep quiet about your feelings towards Fong?" Reborn huffed, leaning back against the chair. He reached up to flick his fedora upward and tilted his head to the side. "It's been about four years since you two have really connected with each other."

"Reborn, Fong is straight. You know that as well, so please stop interfering with my relationship with him. I value Fong's friendship much more. I don't want to lose him. So please…" Tsuna sighed dejectedly, closing his eyes. "Please just stop. I've given up on him long ago."

"I don't know the meaning of 'give up'."

"Well I do and I already have. There's no point in changing someone that can't be changed."

"Nothing can't be changed."

"And the sky is pink."

"Are you trying to be smart with me?"

"N-No…"

"That's what I thought." Reborn smirked. He really adored having full control over the brunet. In all honesty, he wouldn't mind having the other as his lover, but Tsuna was different. Too different from his usual lovers. He didn't dare taint the other with his lifestyle.

Plus, he didn't think Tsuna would appreciate his sleeping around with other people while in a relationship with him. Still, after tutoring (_torturing_) the younger man for so long, he enjoyed it whenever he interfered with Tsuna's life, that and he really wanted to see the other get a lover. 'Well, I have my work cut out for me.' He reached down to drink his espresso again and stared directly at the brunet. He needed a plan to make this work.

As he stared around the room, his eyes landed on a couple. And almost suddenly a light bulb appeared inside his mind. He had _something_ he could use.

'That could definitely work.'

Reborn grinned and Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight. The brunet had a bad feeling about this. He never liked it whenever the other looked like that.

* * *

><p>Fong yawned, hiding it behind his hand. His dark eyes peered around the room, looking at all the people that were settled into the café atmosphere. It was relaxing and soothing and the music they played was wonderful, it helped calm his nerves down. He sipped quietly on his oolong tea, enjoying the warmth of the liquid as it ran down the back of his throat and the smell of it as it filled his nostrils. It reminded him so much of his homeland of China. This was the only place he really enjoyed going to since the tea they brewed here was excellent and made from ones that actually knew how to make it perfectly. Currently, in front of him, he had a few pieces of crab puffs, slowly eating it.<p>

When he heard the door bell ring, alerting people inside that someone had come in to join them as well, Fong glanced up. He smiled when he recognized the person and outstretched his hand upward, waving towards the other. "Tsuna, over here."

Blinking his large honey-colored eyes, Tsuna smiled the moment he spotted his crush and waved back, heading straight over. He immediately settled into the seat across the Chinese man. "Hey, I hope you didn't have to wait long for me."

"Only a little, but I don't mind."

"Good." Tsuna quickly motioned the waitress over and place a small order before turning his attention back to Fong. "How has work been? Any prosperous students yet?"

Fong chuckled at that, glancing down at his cup of tea for a moment before staring into those large eyes. "Well, maybe one. Her name is I-Pin. She does seem to be better than any of the others but she has a problem. Actually, a big problem. It's her sight. She has a tendency to mix things up and actually hit a few of the students in confusion, mistaking them as props."

"Oh? Sounds like you're having an interesting time." Tsuna reached forward, snatching one of Fong's crab puffs, breaking apart the warm goodness. The older man paid no attention to the fact that his food was getting stolen and continued to drink his tea. Fong worked as a martial artist teacher and was always popular among his students. He was well known as the best across the world and thousands came to see him, just to be taught. People paid big money to get a spot in his classes and there were places that would pay him to travel around just to do a short lesson. Fong never minded, he enjoyed his work, and he knew it was the best way to pass his knowledge to the younger generations.

As the waitress came back, putting down a Thai tea and shrimp tempura, she bowed her head and left but not before taking one last peek at the two men in awe. Fong immediately reached over for the shrimp, taking a piece while pushing the crab puffs forward.

"It's a really nice day outside, not too hot and not too cold." Glancing outside, Fong watched as people ran around for the day, cars passing by, before turning back to the brunet. "What about you? How has work been? Any troubles I should take care of for you?"

"No~." Chuckling, Tsuna stuck his tongue out and closed an eye. "My assistants seem to take care of that for me. Like Gokudera has the tendency to blow them up, something I've been trying to get him to stop. The paperwork he creates in return is too troublesome. Though, I don't like to call them my assistants and two of them don't even consider them so. The others just like to listen to me."

"Ah, I take it my distant cousin, Hibari, is causing you trouble again. It's not too bad is it?"

"Sometimes but luckily, he's normally on his own. Mukuro, on the other hand, has-"

"_Oya, oya, talking about me_?" A smooth voice came from behind, startling the two. Tsuna couldn't help but let out a small screech, spinning around in his seat to spot the blue-haired man with that familiar wicked grin. Multi-colored eyes stared down at the two, observing them carefully before letting his eyes drift to Tsuna. There was a flicker inside in the bright orbs but neither of them caught it. "Why didn't you invite me, Tsunayoshi-kun? I would have come with you."

"M-Mukuro?" The brunet whispered, blinking his eyes in surprise. He turned towards Fong for a moment, their eyes connecting, before going back to the other. "Um… Mukuro, I was with Fong."

"But friends can be included, right?" Mukuro gave a smile, settling down next to the younger man, taking over Fong's spot and purposefully pushed the Chinese man aside. Fong's eyes narrowed a little, and he was tempted to kick the blue-haired man out of his way, but he kept that inside. He couldn't lose his calm now of all times. "Plus, I think you should just forget Fong over there and go out with me."

Tsuna's eyes widened and stared at Mukuro. "W-What?"

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, we should go on a date. I'll be much more of an interesting company then the one beside us." Mukuro scooted his chair closer, reaching over to take Tsuna's hand. Grinning, he tilted his head, letting his hair fall over to cover his left eye. Immediately, the brunet ripped his hand away, looking more surprised than shocked. Mukuro didn't seem affected by the harsh rejection. "Oh, how cruel of you. You've wounded my heart."

"What the hell, Mukuro?" The brunet backed further away, almost falling off his seat. "What's with this sudden show of affection? Don't you hate me?"

There was a twitch but the man kept his usual dangerous smile on. "Whatever do you mean? I like you, always have. We should really go out someday, maybe today. We can spend that time to really get to know each other better." Mukuro leaned closer, cornering Tsuna into his chair, looking pale and distressed, but strangely not frightened. Their faces started to get uncomfortably closer, almost to the point that their lips were just inches away from touching. Just as they were about to touch, Mukuro was suddenly yanked back roughly, crashing back into his seat painfully. The top end of the chair rammed into his spine and he let out a hiss at the pain, glaring at the Chinese man beside him, whose face was dark. "What the hell was that for?"

"Tsuna doesn't look comfortable with what you were doing. And as a friend, I will act upon it." Fong's normal friendly smile was wiped off and his eyes were narrowed threateningly. He seemed to be standing between the two, acting like a barrier for Tsuna. The brunet blinked in surprise before letting out a small beam, a little happy that Fong was standing up for him. It was different and he blushed slightly at the thought of having Fong in front of him, protecting him. It felt good.

"Oya, oya? Well, this matter is between him and myself." Mukuro stood back up, dusting himself off, and smirked while straightening himself out. "Why are you getting in the way?"

"I'm his friend. I have every right to intercept something that doesn't seem right. And I will do so." The Chinese man took a step back, blocking Mukuro's view of Tsuna, basically using his own body to hide the younger man. The brunet jumped up from his seat and reached forward to hold onto the other, mainly Fong's right arm. He peeked out from behind to stare at Mukuro with wide eyes. The people in the building stopped to watch, silencing settling among the crowd. "If that's all you want then please leave."

"Kufufu, I don't like giving up so easily." Stepping forward, not deterred by the glare he was getting.

"If you don't stop, I won't hesitate to fight you."

"F-Fong?" Whispering, Tsuna pulled himself closer to the older man, blushing slightly. Why was Fong protecting him so much? His eyes stared up into the dark onyx eyes, trying to find out, but didn't get anything out of that. Regardless, he couldn't detach himself from Fong, enjoying the warmth he was getting.

"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm ter-"

Mukuro didn't even get a chance to finish that sentence as he suddenly found himself flying up. He choked as the air left his lungs and his body came crashing down. But even before he hit the ground, Fong moved again even with Tsuna attached to his arm, slamming a fist into Mukuro's stomach. The blue-haired man was flung off again, skidding against the tiled floor and remained in that spot, coughing and gasping for breath. He tried to get up only once only to collapse back to the ground in pain.

Gaping in shock, Tsuna blinked his eyes in surprise, not sure on what to do next. Fong sighed, trying to get himself to relax and calm his beating heart before turning to face Tsuna. His face transformed into a guilty expression, not really wanting Tsuna to see him act like this. "Sorry about that. I didn't even give you a chance to explain anything. It's just that when I saw that you weren't happy about what he was doing… I just acted upon it."

Tsuna shook his head, smiling. "No, it's alright. I really appreciate it…but is he going to be okay?"

Fong tensed and his face fell further. "Well, yes, he should be fine. Though I think I might have broken or cracked a rib or two. I used a little too much force on him by mistake." Turning towards the other, Fong peered over Mukuro. "Should we help him?"

"Um…" Tsuna went closer to the blue-haired man, turning him over, and peered over his fallen coworker. "How do you feel, Mukuro?"

"Like hell. Fong sure has a strong punch." Mukuro coughed, keeping his voice even.

"He's fine. Let's go."

"Are you sure, Tsuna?"

"Yeah, he'll live."

"Oya? You're leaving me like this?"

"Come on, Fong, let's go." Tsuna pulled his crush out the door, not before paying for their food and apologizing to the staff along the way. Fong, not sure on what to do, followed along, shaking his head with a smile at his friend's attitude over what had just recently occurred.

Mukuro could only grumble from the ground in defeat.

* * *

><p>Yay! Mukuro finally makes his appearance and will be making more appearances later on. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter!<p>

And before anyone say anything, yes, Mukuro was defeated easily. Why? Because it was done by Fong and it's a suprise attack. And remember this is following somewhat 'real' life so no one really has powers here. Mukuro can't create illusions so yes, he got hit.

Also, I have a Story process page here (http :/metamorcy1. livejournal. com/20734. html) with all my future stories and you might like some things you see :)


	7. Chapter 7 has more fights and accidents

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing: **Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**Beta'd **by gracefulsunshine

**N/A: **Oh, I think I forgot to mention. But there are no prefixes in this story. So no –san or –chan.

**Chapter 7 has more fights and accidents **

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, do you know where I put my-" Fong had just entered his living room when he spotted the brunet. They had just arrived at his place only half an hour ago after that incident with Mukuro. Immediately, he went off to get them something to drink, only to not be able to find his tea bags in their usual spot. He pondered for a moment, thinking that Tsuna might have moved them from his last visit and was about to inquire about it when he came to a stop. Rounding the couch, Fong watched the brunet snuggle up against the cushions and was holding a pillow in his arm tightly. "Fallen asleep now, have we?"<p>

Settling down at the very end, where Tsuna's head was resting at, Fong pushed back a few pieces of hair, getting a good look at the expression.

Tsuna twitched at the touch, his eyes fluttering open in confusion and peered up at the other. "Fong?"

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep if you're that tired. I'll wake you up later, alright?" Fong ran his fingers through the soft caramel-colored hair, finding it incredibly soft.

Tsuna blinked a few time before shifting over, putting his head into Fong's lap.

"H-Hey! Tsuna! I can't move if you do that." Despite what he had said, Fong couldn't help but smile at the reaction, patting the soft hair once more. He maneuvered around so that his back was leaning against the couch and pulled his legs up into a more comfortable position. Seeing that he had Fong where he wanted, Tsuna pushed forward, wrapping his arms around his crush's waist, keeping him hostage during his slumber. Fong made no movement to leave at that point. He closed his eyes, relaxing and leaned against the corner of his couch.

Well, he had time. A small nap wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>Tsuna tilted his head at the person that was at his door. It was a Saturday afternoon, and there was no reason for <em>this <em>person to be here. And he didn't remember ever doing anything wrong to catch _his_ attention.

"Hibari? W-What are you doing here?" Tsuna muttered under his breath, still not completely sure if the person before him was actually real. He had to be delusional. Maybe Fong's strong brew of tea was finally getting to him or maybe the Chinese man wanted to play a little joke on him by spiking his drink. No… wait, that wasn't possible. Fong wasn't that type of person.

"I was asked to come here and take you out." A blunt answer, as Tsuna expected, except for the content. The brunet stared for a few moments, wondering if he had heard that correctly. That couldn't be right. He couldn't have just gotten asked out by Hibari of all people, right? Or was that 'out' as in 'I'll beat you unconscious' out? Tsuna paled at the thought.

Unable to stop himself, he muttered a "What?" in response.

Hibari glared at that, growling a little. "I said, I'm taking you out whether you like it or not. Talk back to me again and I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna could only stare at the person who was making the threat. He still couldn't believe his ears.

"I apologize, but Tsuna is with me for today. Perhaps a later date, Kyoya?" a soft voice came from behind the two. Fong stepped out from the side of the door and remained next to the brunet. "I'm afraid I had him first and I don't plan on giving him up yet." He placed a comforting arm on Tsuna's shoulder and smiled at both men.

Hibari immediately narrowed his eyes at that and uncrossed his arms. Without any of the two realizing, he reached forward to yank Tsuna away, dragging the brunet away from Fong's side. The Chinese man's dark eyes widened considerably, not expecting such a response, and stared at the other curiously. Tsuna, on the other hand, let out a squeak in shock. Just what the hell was happening? This was never supposed to happen to him. He wasn't that popular even among woman, so why was there suddenly so many people interested in him? He sensed a disturbing plot in the air. It just didn't seem right.

"H-Hibari! W-What are you doing?" Tsuna cried out, trying to struggle within the other's arm and was unsuccessful in his attempts. Instead, he had to wince as his coworker tightened his grasp on his arm. There was definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow. "H-Hey, that hurts. Let go of me."

"We're going out no matter what," Hibari once more stated calmly and almost without care.

"But I don't want to go…"

"Kyoya, you shouldn't force someone to go out with you." Fong sighed, taking a few steps forward. "That's not right. If you want to ask someone out, you need to respect their wishes."

Hibari glared in return while Tsuna shrunk down from the heated stare. "Shut up! This is none of your business."

Fong narrowed his eyes sharply at that. "It is too my business. That is my friend you're taking, and forcefully, might I add. I don't plan to stand here and watch something like this happen. Tsuna is very dear to me and I will protect him to the best of my ability. Just because we're relatives doesn't mean I won't fight you." Immediately, he severed the grip and brought Tsuna back over to him. He yanked the brunet behind him protectively and refused to budge at all. "I won't let you harm him at all."

Tsuna didn't know what happened next as he was behind Fong the entire time but all of a sudden he saw a flash of silver. His eyes widened at that. Hibari was carrying a weapon and he was using it against Fong. Freezing at the sight, the brunet gasped and soon found himself racing forward. At that moment, Fong had caught the tonfa with his bare hands, keeping the weapon away from him. The two relatives stared at each other, watching each other's movement carefully and waiting for the other to strike. They weren't aware of Tsuna, who was rushing forward.

The brunet didn't really like doing such things, but he didn't want Fong to get hurt. Before for Mukuro, the blue-haired man was just surprised by the sudden assault. Even Tsuna had been surprised by it. But this… this was different. Racing forward, Tsuna let his body slam into Hibari, who was concentrating entirely on Fong, and accidently sent the other sprawling to the ground. Of course, Tsuna didn't know what would happen afterwards because of his little stunt.

* * *

><p>Reborn huffed, glancing at the injured Mukuro and Hibari in disappointment. "You both failed."<p>

The blue-haired man snapped. His mood was already terrible after being hospitalized because of fractured bones and it worsened when Hibari was sitting next to him. "Well, you're the one that didn't exactly tell me that Fong could actually fight back. I think the information of Fong being the top martial artist would be nice to know."

The fedora-wearing man raised an eyebrow at that and leaned back against his chair. "Oh? You didn't research about him? That's a little stupid, even for you."

"I knew enough to know that Sawada Tsunayoshi has a strong crush for him and the aspects of his personality. I didn't think it was necessary to look up about him," Mukuro grumbled, coughing slightly since he was upsetting his chest. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I've met the man once and didn't deem him that much of a threat."

"Idiot."

Mukuro wanted to snap back, but at his present state, he was too vulnerable. He doubted he could defend himself if he tried again. So instead, he settled to just glare at the other patient in the room, Hibari. "And what the hell happened to you, skylark?"

No answer. Hibari kept his lips sealed, staring at the wall. He didn't want to answer that question. It was embarrassing as it is- being sent to the hospital because of a broken arm, which wasn't because of a fight.

Right after Tsuna tackled him, he was sent sprawling to the ground, and his arm was unfortunate enough to land underneath his body and snap. The commotion that occurred afterward was confusing and the two immediately tried to help. Hibari refused, his pride already broken with that incident and tried to get away. Tried.

Those two together were quite persistent, especially Tsuna. No one could resist Tsuna, at least not that easily or was a professional at the whole thing. And he found himself here, in the hospital bed, with Mukuro right next to him. He sneered at the fact. He had to be with this person of all people.

"Well, you two have fun. Enjoy your stay." Reborn tilted his fedora, smirking at the sight of the two and chuckled in amusement. He closed the door and smirked once more, lingering for just a bit to wait and see what would happen next. And he was right. Immediately, there was yelling and things breaking behind that closed door. 'Well, guess I better tell Tsuna that their stay is going to be extended greatly. They won't be able to come to work for a while, so I'll have to deduct this from their paychecks.'

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lateness :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 has confessions

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing: **Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**A/N: **Back to the depressing parts again

Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 has confessions<strong>

Tsuna knew it was going to happen again, that their time together would be interrupted again. He knew about it even before it began. He saw the signs and immediately knew what was going to happen next. He shouldn't have placed any hopes on the other realizing; Fong was straight, after all.

He knew that it was impossible to have things continue the way it was forever. Fong had his own life just like him.

So when he got the call from Fong to meet up with someone, Tsuna immediately cut off the call. His hands trembled, gripping the cursed phone in despair, with his eyes wide with horror. He wanted to cry in misery, he was going to lose the other once more, but if he was going to see Fong later, to not quell any suspicions, he couldn't let the other think that something was wrong. He just couldn't. Because if he did, then there would be questions and that was something he refused to allow.

So Tsuna decided to try something new. Something he hadn't thought of before. Would it work? Maybe, maybe not, but he could see how this went as long as he could. His plan this time was that he was going to cut off all connections with the other. He didn't want to, after all, he loved Fong with all his heart, but he knew that at the rate this was all occurring, he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. He couldn't. He didn't want to see Fong with other girls, watching them cling to him, whispering things to him. It just made his blood boil in rage when he saw such disgusting acts and wanted to do things he never thought of doing before to those bitches.

So this time, he would cut all connections. He would refuse to answer his phone and make frequent disappearances from his house when he knew Fong would be most likely to visit. He even stayed over at both Gokudera's and Yamamoto's (both coworkers and friends) places at any given chance and remained there as long as possible to ensure that Fong and himself wouldn't be able to meet.

Three weeks passed during the avoidance and so far he had been quite successful. He never saw that long braided hair or the color of Fong's robes. Except for today. Apparently, Fong had enough of his avoidance.

The only thing about Tsuna's routine that he couldn't change was the simple fact that he had to go to work.

"Tenth, Reborn told me to give you these papers today. He wants them completed by the late afternoon." Gokudera stepped into the brunet's office, handing over a stack of papers. Tsuna sighed, grumbling under his breath, his shoulders slumping downward. He already had a monstrous stack beside him. The silver-haired man whimpered, wishing he could help his boss more. Maybe diverting the topic to something else might help, it was probably better than nothing. "Oh, Tenth, are you coming over today?"

Shaking his head, Tsuna smiled. "No, not today. I think I've been staying too long at your place. It must be inconvenient for you."

Gokudera immediately shook his head, eyes sparkling. "Of course not! I don't mind at all! I'll do anything for you!"

"Thank you, I appreciate it, but not tonight." Tsuna couldn't help but give a large smile at the other. As he continued to talk to Gokudera, his caramel-colored eyes wandered a bit and peered outside his office. Nothing looked out of place, he recognized the routine that everyone followed every day, it was something everyone did. Minutes passed and he was about to glance back to the other when there was a flash of red that made Tsuna's blood run cold. "Oh, shit!"

"Tenth?"

Tsuna immediately ducked down, hiding into his desk and carefully peeked out. Though he was focusing on Fong outside his door in the cubicles of the room, he could still see Gokudera's confused expression. "Um… Gokudera, could you please tell the man in red that I'm not here?"

His coworker immediately went to a defensive state, eyes narrowing at the thought of danger. "W-Why? Is he an enemy? Do you want me to take care of him?"

"Don't hurt him!" The brunet waved his hands in panic, not wanting his crush to get hurt…or Gokudera, in this case. "Just send him away! I'm not here!"

By luck, the moment Tsuna ducked completely down, the door was knocked on and opened. Fong stepped in, eyes narrowed dangerously, looking around the room before turning towards Gokudera.

"Excuse me, do you know where Tsuna is? This is his office, correct?" Fong glanced back into the connecting room, peering into the cubicles for any strange or familiar movement.

Gokudera frowned with his eyebrows raised. "No, you just missed him. He went out for lunch. Maybe if you leave right now, you'll be able to catch him before he gets out the front door."

Fong slammed his fist against the wall, cracking the window next to him. He growled angrily, making Tsuna shiver underneath the table. Oh, he must have really pissed the other off. "Damn it! How long ago?"

"Just now."

Right after those words were spoken, Fong raced out the door, rushing towards the elevator. Tsuna peeked out and sighed in relief, standing back up. "Thank you, Gokudera. I didn't want to meet him yet."

"Is he an enemy? Do you want me to make him disappear? I won't mind doing it for you, Tenth." Gokudera jumped forward and had those usual sparkles glittering in his eyes, wanting to be useful for his precious boss.

Tsuna immediately shook his head. "No, he's not. He's my best friend. It's just that we're arguing right now."

"Tenth…"

"Well, I better escape before he decides to come back. Hopefully, he won't realize he's been lied to." Tsuna got up from his spot from under his desk, passing Gokudera, and made his way to his door. He peeked outside at the open area and sighed. He didn't see Fong anywhere and stepped out, shrinking down into the cubicles. He could hear people entering and leaving the elevator and relaxed, feeling that he was now safe.

"Yeah, Dame-Tsuna should still be here. He really doesn't leave for lunch for another hour. He's normally dragged out by Gokudera and Yamamoto since the idiot tends to forget to eat."

Tsuna's ears perked up at that, paling slightly, and glanced over to the very corner of the building. Hidden behind a crowd far into the elevator and just stepping out with Reborn was none other than Fong. Gulping at being found out, Tsuna ducked down, hiding beside Chrome's desk. The poor girl looked at him curiously through her lone eye, stopping her work for a moment. She tilted her head and continued to stare.

"Boss?"

"Sorry, but I'm trying to hide from the man in red…and Reborn. Don't let them find me," Tsuna whispered, sneaking underneath the desk and hid behind the drawers. Not even his feet could be seen underneath the thing. Chrome blinked, used to her boss's strange behavior since her older brother Mukuro was quite similar in craziness (maybe), and pushed her chair in so that no one else would be able to see the brunet. She didn't even mind the fact that Tsuna could see her underwear since she was a wearing a skirt. Chrome was one of the very few people that knew about Tsuna's sexuality and knew she wouldn't have to worry about anything, that, and she was completely devoted to her beloved boss (same level as to Mukuro). With her one eye, she peered up at the two men that were heading towards Tsuna's office and blinked as she looked Fong over. The moment Reborn peered in, his dark eyes narrowed and turned to the first person that always knew about Tsuna's location.

"Where's Dame-Tsuna? Gokudera, answer me."

Chrome and Tsuna both shivered at the tone of Reborn's voice, the female worker going back to work to ignore what was going on. That and she needed to look like she wasn't hiding anything. She'd rather not get questioned like that by the other man; it was never a pleasant experience.

"Well, T-Tenth went out." Gokudera's stuttering voice made it clear that he was frightened by the intimating man. And he was backing up against a wall, cowering.

"Where? He has plenty of work left. There's no way he could have left this building without me knowing. He didn't even pass through security on his way out. So there's no way he's gone yet. So where is he?" Reborn glanced over towards the other workers, looking over each one of them. Everyone that had been watching the two snapped their heads down towards their own work, afraid of earning Reborn's wrath. Fong stood next to him, hands inside the sleeves, and watched the environment carefully. Eventually, Gokudera walked out of Tsuna's office looking white as paper and clung to the wall for support as his legs shook in fear. He kept muttering repeatedly under his breath the name 'Tenth' over and over again.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn called out into the room, catching everyone's attention. There was an apparent shiver going down everyone's back as they heard that, Tsuna more so in particular. "I know you're still in here! Come out right now if you want to live!" He immediately went down a path in-between the cubicles, searching for any sight of the petite brunet. Fong remained in his spot, keeping an eye out. He was angry, an expression that wasn't often seen on him, and was practically glaring at anyone that dared to look at him.

As Reborn passed through the area, people would automatically tense up and some were even shaking in their seats in fear, letting out little whimpers. Reborn had a dark evil aura surrounding his tall form, threatening to engulf those that dared to get too close. Chrome wasn't affected by the heavy presence, used to such auras from her older twin brother, and shrugged it off to continue working. She motioned with her legs, tapping Tsuna to let him know when Reborn was getting closer to her area. She continued to work emotionlessly, looking like nothing was wrong.

Meanwhile, the brunet held his breath in, covering his mouth, and silently shifted to the side to prevent any part of his body from being viewable. Though Chrome's legs did provide a cover, he still didn't want her to get in any trouble. If anything happened, he would take the blame, not her.

Reborn peered at the area and eventually passed by Chrome's desk, moving to the next cubicle row. Tsuna sighed quietly in relief, glad he had been missed by some miracle. He didn't know who was worse, Fong or Reborn. Well, at least Fong wouldn't kill or fire him. Moaning at his fate of knowing he was going to have to deal with one or the other, he pulled out his phone and began sending a message.

Fong, standing at the corner of the cubicles, watching Reborn go up and down the area, blinked in surprise when he felt his phone go off, alerting him that he had gotten a message. At the ringing tune that was soft and cheery, he knew immediately who it belonged to. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he took out the device and opened it up the message.

"If you send Reborn away, I'll come out. Promise."

Fong blinked a few seconds, rereading the message, and chuckled to himself in amusement. So Tsuna would rather face him than Reborn. 'Can't blame him though.' Turning towards Reborn, he sighed. He didn't like lying, but if he wanted to see Tsuna, he didn't have much of a choice. "Reborn, have you checked the stairs yet? He might be currently trying to escape through there."

Reborn stared at the other for a few moments before nodding, "That's true, alright, I'll check. Stay here though. He might still be in the room somewhere." Immediately after stating that, Reborn went straight to the fire escape, opening the door to enter. The moment the door closed behind the man, Fong peered over the people, and they looked right back at him.

"Tsuna, he's gone. I suggest coming out right now." Fong's sharp hearing picked up the sounds of a chair being moved back and went around the cubicle to see Chrome pulling out from her desk. The lithe female remained seated in her chair, looking down at the other in worry. Tsuna, on the other hand, crawled out from underneath the desk, looking quite sheepish.

"Boss…," Chrome muttered, staring at her boss with concern wondering if there was something she could do for him.

"Thanks Chrome, really. Sorry about intruding like that though." Tsuna smiled, a little pale in color at his impending doom.

"It's alright." The girl blushed, looking a little embarrassed but happy at the same time. "I'd hide too if it was Reborn. And I don't really mind at all. I know you're…you know."

"Thanks again," Tsuna muttered towards the female before peering at Fong, and gave a small wave. "Hey."

Fong shook his head and walked forward, grabbing Tsuna by the arm and began pulling him towards the elevator. And just in time, just as the metal doors opened, Reborn came walking into the room from the fire escape. Fong shoved the brunet forward and gave a dark smile towards the other man. "I'll be taking Tsuna with me today. Do _not_ try and stop me."

Reborn froze to his very spot, not used to the coldness in his friend's tone, and watched as the doors closed. He realized soon after that it was now too late to go after the brunet about work. Well, at least Gokudera was still here to do everything for him.

In the elevator, the Chinese man rotated his attention to the cowering brunet, looking quite fearful, and sighed. He could never stay angry at Tsuna, it was always so hard, and he knew the other would try to figure out something to fix everything. But right now, he needed answers.

But before he could open his mouth, the elevator doors opened for the next floor. Immediately, Fong glared at the incoming people that wanted to come in, telling them with one look to stay out. No one moved at that and the doors closed. He peered over the buttons and pressed the fire alarm one, making the elevator stop moving and the lights went out. Finally, there was no one that could disturb them.

"Tsuna…," Fong whispered, eyeing the younger man. "I want answers. Now."

Tsuna remained quiet, staring down at his feet as if they looked more interesting than anything else.

Despite the silence, Fong continued on. "Please tell me why you have been avoiding me for the past three weeks. I want to know. Did I do something wrong? Something to offend you?"

"I…," the shorter man began then stopped, peering up at the other sadly. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time… But you know, it's really hard to say such words. It always looks so easy in the books and on TV. Maybe I just don't have the courage to do so or I was afraid of how you'd react. Or maybe it was everything…"

Fong furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not sure on where this was going. What was his friend talking about? "Tsuna?"

The brunet smiled softly and looked straight into Fong's dark eyes. "I love you."

* * *

><p>ANNDDDDD there it is! Now we're finally moving somewhere. We're still no where close to the end though :P<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 has kisses

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing: **Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 has kisses<strong>

Fong blinked, not sure if he had heard correctly. "What?"

Tsuna sighed and peered straight into his crush's onyx eyes. "I love you more than just as a friend."

"Oh…" The older man remained quiet, staring into space with shock written all over his face. Turning around, he pressed the blinking fire button to get the elevator going again. They remained quiet all the way down to the first floor, even when people entered the metal box during the ride. As they got out, Fong kept a hand on Tsuna's shoulders, pulling the brunet outside the building and towards his car in the garage. "Get in."

The brunet didn't need to be told twice and opened the passenger door, slipping onto the seat without argument. Fong went around to the driver's side and turned the engine on before pulling out of the parking spot. They didn't speak during the drive and Tsuna couldn't help but note that they were heading towards his house. He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at that. Why would they head to his home of all places? Why not Fong's place? But he remained quiet, not willing to ask anything right now due to Fong's absolute rage.

About ten minutes into the drive, Fong rested his head against the wheel and finally spoke at a stoplight. "It…it makes sense. Everything now makes sense. I must be an idiot for not seeing it before."

"F-Fong?"

"The way you would retreat away whenever I got a date, and miss scheduled meetings, everything. Why you hung up on me when I was only mentioning a friend. It all makes sense now that I know the truth." Fong lifted his head up to peer at those honey-colored eyes. "Only this time, you made a mistake. The person I wanted to introduce you to is an old student of mine. Her name is I-Pin and she's only visiting here before heading back to China. That was your mistake, thinking she was a new girlfriend."

"O-Oh…"

"Tell me Tsuna, what were you planning with this disappearance?" Fong pressed the gas pedal when the light turned green, continuing towards home. "Were you going to see if I would not notice?"

Tsuna shook his head, closing his eyes, and then reopened them to turn towards the window to watch the world pass by. "No, I had finally worked up the courage to break our friendship. I knew I couldn't have you the way I wanted to and I was so tired of waiting that I just wanted it to all end. Maybe then I could finally move on from you and to someone else."

"Tsuna, just how long have you been in love with me?"

"Four years, although I had more of a crush on you in the first year before it developed, so it's technically five years."

Fong blinked in surprise. "Ever since our first meeting?"

"Yeah."

Gripping the steering wheel, Fong mentally cursed, wondering why he could be so blinded to Tsuna's obvious wistful stares. He had always seen it, but never questioned the other about it. "I'm such an idiot. Why didn't you ever tell me? Why didn't you ever let me know about your feelings?"

Tsuna sighed at this. "Because I valued your friendship more my feelings. Now….now I don't care. I just want it to end."

Unable to stop himself, Fong froze up at that, his chest clenching at the thought. As he pulled up into Tsuna's driveway, he turned off the engine and leaned back against the seat to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. Tsuna stared towards his front door, not sure on what to do next. He was waiting for Fong to say something, anything, to break the tension of the atmosphere. "I guess I got really lucky I was able to get to you before you decided to disappear. Come on, let's go inside."

"But I don't have my keys. My wallet is still at work. We kinda ran out of there, remember?"

"Tsuna." Fong pulled out his copy of the other's house key with a small smile, gently jingling them to make his point. "You've forgotten that I have a pair, yes?" As he stepped out, he couldn't help but chuckle at Tsuna's mortified face and watched him carefully while they went towards the house. Fong kept himself in front, unlocking the door to let them both in, and Tsuna remained behind to close it once they stepped in. When the brunet turned back, he was abruptly shoved against the door, which snapped him out of his daze.

He blinked in question and peered up at Fong, who was standing there with an arm on his shoulder. Tsuna didn't understand what was going on. Was he going to be scolded? Hit? "F-Fong? What a-are you doing?"

Suddenly, Fong's face got close to his own and he was bending over the brunet. "I'm going to try something. I'll be honest and admit that I've only done this with other women but I want to try it with you. I want to see where I stand. Forgive me though, I am out of practice." Immediately, he leaned over, pressing their lips together forcefully. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, surprised by this sudden kiss, and his body went rigid at the soft touch. The familiar scent engulfed his nasals and the warmth on his mouth, it was…he had no words to describe it. His mind just couldn't get over the thought that Fong was actually _kissing_ him.

* * *

><p>Stopping here because I want to torture people :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 has impulsive actions

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing: **Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**N/A: **And as promised! Here it is!

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 has impulsive actions<strong>

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, surprised by the sudden kiss, and felt his body go into shock, his muscles getting rigid and stiff. He couldn't believe it, that soft pair of lips that he had been wanting for such a long time was finally on him and he could hardly think properly. It was just something simple, just the pressing of lips together, nothing more, but it still left him completely speechless. Fong broke the kiss, pulling back with a small hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Sorry, the last time I've really kissed someone was two years ago. The last few girlfriends I've had were nothing more than just pecks on the cheeks."

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle at the honesty and shook his head with a small smile. "I see, then you're doing it all wrong if you wanted something more intimate." Leaning over, he started the kiss this time, opening his mouth and getting Fong to play along. The other's eyebrows twitched at the sudden brush of their tongues within, able to taste the sweet sensation of Tsuna on his taste buds. It sent a shiver down his spine, a wonderfully pleasant one.

Before long, his fingers were tangling into those caramel-colored strands of hair, deepening the kiss, and closed his eyes, feeling those soft locks in-between his fingers. There were brushes of pleasure that seemed to spark something he hadn't felt in a long time and Fong found himself losing to it, dominating the kiss almost instantly. He pushed Tsuna up against the door, well aware of the high pitched sound that came from the back of the brunet's throat in shock, and devoured the sound right when he heard it.

He pressed their lips so hard that it was enough to bruise, but Fong still continued, pulling their bodies together greedily. He couldn't help it and he definitely couldn't stop himself anytime soon, nor did he want to. He was enjoying this, it felt so good and he wanted more. It was like his instincts deep inside of him had been awaken after a long time and they weren't about to go away anytime soon.

Every little moan Tsuna made, Fong listened, moving his tongue to map the inside of the cave and teased every tiny spot he could find to see if he could get a reaction. The fingers on his shoulders tightened at one point and Fong couldn't help but smirk as he played with Tsuna's tongue, enjoying every reaction, every twitch, every groan. They only broke away for air, but it was only for a second or two before going back at it again.

Grinding their bodies together pleasantly, Fong groaned softly as they broke apart. Tsuna made a soft kisses along Fong's neck, his fingers reaching up to scratch along Fong's spine, making the taller man arch his back at those teasing touches.

"Oh, Tsuna…" Moaning softly, Fong closed his eyes momentarily before kneading his fingers deeper into the hair before detaching one hand to start pulling up Tsuna's shirt, touching the soft warm skin underneath. The flesh felt like it would burn against his fingers, but he didn't care, too lost to think or bother. He went back for a kiss, deep and powerful, forcing Tsuna back once more.

Before long, they were moving together, bodies still connected, heading somewhere though the house. With Tsuna's guidance, they had made it to the bedroom, bumping here and there on the walls. Along the way, clothes were tossed off, Tsuna lost his shirt and jacket and Fong's long red robe was unbutton, sagging off his shoulders and his pants were gone. Both had already lost their shoes somehow, not sure where it had vanished nor did they want to think about just trivial things.

Fong eventually got to the bed and shoved Tsuna down onto the mattress, watching in satisfaction as the brunet squeaked loudly with his body jumping slightly from the springs underneath. He dropped red garb to the floor, revealing his tone chest made from years of training in martial arts, and smirked when he saw the other blush and stare. Maneuvering Tsuna around, he crawled onto the bed, getting on top of Tsuna and went for another kiss. As he did that, he pulled at the younger man's pants, tossing them carelessly to the floor without care and made wet kisses along Tsuna's collarbone, his hands running over the body below him. Tsuna was no different, his fingers ran over every curve he would get to, loving the way Fong's body felt against his touches, and how he could manipulate them. Every now and then, he would feel the other shiver delightfully.

He could hardly even believe that this was happening to him. Fong kissing him and he being able to touch the other the way he wanted to. As he reached down, his hands sliding over the toned flesh, he tugged at Fong's underwear, letting his fingers teasingly run around the band. The long braid fell down Fong's back, pooling at the side in a curl.

"Fong…" Tsuna whispered quietly, trying to catch his crush's attention. The Chinese man made soft kisses along the crook of Tsuna's neck, but he heard none the less. Moving his head, Tsuna pointed to his drawer. "I have…lube in there. Get it."

"Alright."

As Fong reached over, the brunet made a kiss on the older man's right shoulder blade before biting down, _hard_. A cry escaped from Fong's lips and then a hiss, still reaching for the handle, knowing exactly what Tsuna was trying to do. Tsuna simply bit down more, breaking the skin, and sucked on the skin painfully. He didn't care about the blood, he just wanted to make a mark that would remain there for days. Another sharp cry came from the other at that, just barely opening the drawer when it had happened.

He groaned, tempted to reach back to his shoulders when he felt the teeth move away and was replaced by a tongue, sliding over the wound, moaning softly when some sucking occurred. He tried to get back on task, searching through the drawers for the bottle and yanked it out when he felt it slip into his grasp. He stared at the bottle, noting that it was half used, but his hazy mind couldn't process what it meant, pulling himself away from Tsuna's grasp to stare down at the mark the brunet had made before at the person himself with lustful eyes.

"I've never…done this before with a man." Fong had that questioning look as he tried to connect together what he was supposed to do next.

Tsuna stared the expression, recording it into the depths of his mind, before smiling. "You need to stretch me. Use the lube to coat three of your fingers…or I can always do this instead." He sat up and reached for Fong's three fingers, sucking on the digits individually, wrapping his tongue around each one to coat them with saliva as much as possible. Fong watched the entire time through glazed eyes, his breath hitching at the delightful sight.

As Tsuna pulled back, a thin trail of saliva was attached at his lips and the fingers together until it snapped. The brunet licked his lips and immediately Fong pressed forward for a kiss. Meanwhile, his evenly coated fingers trailed down to Tsuna's entrance and slipped a single digit in. The older man could feel Tsuna tense at the foreign intrusion then relax almost instantly, coaxing the finger deeper in by moving his hips.

Fong broke away to speak. "You're experience."

"Yeah, so? My experience is right now helping you do the right thing." Tsuna didn't mean to make his experience show through, but he wanted this and as fast as possible before Fong changed his mind. He wanted the next finger in already. He crawled forward onto Fong's lap and felt the second finger go inside. Forcefully keeping himself relaxed, he allowed those fingers to move around within, stretching his entrance apart. Then the third and final one glided in, leaving a slight burning trail, and Tsuna hissed but still kept his body from tensing up.

The Chinese man noticed the change in expression. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna clung to Fong's shoulders, their bodies pressed together, skin against skin. "Do it. I'm ready."

"You sure? Do you really want to do this?"

"You're questioning that now after getting this far?" Tsuna smiled, the other always had to question his safety. Reaching for the lube, he snapped the cap open and poured the cool liquid onto Fong's member the moment he managed to tug away that underwear, evenly coating it with his own fingers. A hiss came from the other, the lube cold to the touch, but that went away as soon as those warm hands ran over it repeatedly, pumping him pleasantly and bringing him to completion. Before long those hands moved away, the bottle tossed to the side and he position himself on Fong, staring straight into those onyx-colored eyes with a soft tender smile.

"Do you trust me?"

Blinking at the question, the black-haired man chuckled. "Shouldn't I be asking that? I'm the one that is about to go inside of you," he maneuvered their bodies on the bed with his lying on top of the other. Tsuna's legs were spread wide, Fong between them. Not bothering in speaking anymore, Fong pushed in, wincing at the hotness and watched Tsuna's expression carefully for pain. All he got was some clenching, Tsuna turning his head to the side, and gave him nods of approval, telling him to keep going. Fong slipped in easily, going all the way in and held himself for there, moaning softly at the warmth and tightness that surround him. "Oh god, you feel so good." he wanted nothing more than to start, to pound repeatedly into his best friend…was he still his best friend? Fong didn't question all that far, the pleasure and Tsuna's voice bringing him back.

"Fong…what are you waiting for? Move already!" Tsuna wrapped his legs around Fong's waist, shoving the other deep within.

Unable to resist such an order, the older man pulled out before slamming back in, moaning at the hotness. It didn't take long before he went straight to work, going deeper and faster every second. His eyes observed Tsuna's exotic expression, mewing at the pleasure he brought, and leaned over for a kiss.

"Ah…Fong…more." Those words were repeated over and over, Tsuna's fingers gripping the shoulders and moaned loudly as Fong hit that buddle of nerves, clawing at the flesh, making long red lines down Fong's back. He dragged the man down against him, the marks going down further. Fong ignored the pain, he could hardly feel it, pleasure overriding his senses. It was divine, perfect, and it just felt completely right. His long braid stuck to his skin like glue and his fingers gripped onto those slender pale hips, using them as leverage to go deeper, faster. Oh, how it felt so good. Even when he had went out with woman before and slept with one long ago, it didn't feel anywhere close to this.

Breaking the kiss, he buried his face into Tsuna's shoulder, breathing in the mixture of scents. It was driving him wild. He was always known for his calmness but yet, when he smelled that delicious aroma, he wanted to do more than just simply take Tsuna.

"Fong, please! Faster! I want more! Ah!" Gasping out those words, Tsuna threw his head back, his toes curling at each thrust that scent waves of pleasure all over his body. His legs had a tingling sensation that was beginning to creep in like he was losing feeling, but he didn't care.

Complying to those wishes, Fong moaned softly as he felt himself getting close. His sweat-soaked locks stuck to either his face or the back of his head, hardly moving.

Tsuna moaned loudly, gasping for more, eyes closed shut with his head tilted back. Finally he came, spraying across his chest, letting out a strained cry. He lost all feeling in his body as he saw whiteness with little stars dancing in his vision. Fong wasn't too far behind as the muscles tightened around him from within and spilled deep inside Tsuna, moaning softly. He felt so tired, like all his energy has been drained out of him and collapsed on top of the brunet gently, not wanting to crush him. He took deep breaths, his heart pounding painfully inside his chest and he feel Tsuna's own doing the same against him. His mind was hazy, basking in the afterglow and he slowly picked himself up when he got some strength back. He stared down into those glazed honey-colored eyes and leaned forward for a kiss, short and sweet.

Tsuna took a deep breath. "Again…"

"What?" the Chinese man leaned closer. "Again?"

Shaking his head, the brunet smiled. "Yeah, again." Reaching up for a kiss, he pulled Fong back down. The older man blinked in surprise, but wasn't able to resist the request even more so when he felt Tsuna's hands trail down to his hips, running circles pleasantly at the base. How could he? Closing his eyes while deepening the kiss, he let his hands wonder again, one on Tsuna's side and other in the hair. He couldn't complain, he wanted to feel that pleasure once more.

* * *

><p>Fong gasped for breath, lying on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a misty fog in his mind. Tsuna was beside him, finally exhausted, and was looking quite happy and satisfied for some odd reason. Their bodies were covered in sweat and were sticky from other fluids. Fong ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing his bangs back by force, clearing his vision. He didn't dare turn over to look at Tsuna, his body sore and very <em>very<em> tired. "How did…one single kiss turn into a make out session and us having sex?"

"That's the billion yen question." Tsuna rolled over to his side, looking at the other with an amused smile. He was happy, his dream had come true even if it was a mistake and might not last long. But regardless, he had finally been able to sleep with Fong, his long term crush.

"But still, four rounds? How much energy do you have?"

"You were able to keep up."

"Hardly," Fong snorted, rotating his body slowly to look into Tsuna's large eyes. "You kept asking for more and more."

"You could have stopped."

"Not when you were giving me a face I couldn't resist. Even when my body was exhausted and I was straining myself to keep moving, I still did. Couldn't stop even if I wanted to."

Tsuna blushed at that, burying his face into the pillow, and smiled. Then his expression saddened and stared into his crush's eyes, he needed to ask this question, he wanted to know where they now stood at. "So…um…Fong, what's going to happen next for us? I mean, we just slept with each other."

The Chinese man stared at the other curiously.

"I mean, we just skipped over a lot of steps for a relationship."

"Yes…that's true," Fong sighed, shifting his body again. "Let's try this again perhaps…without the sex. I really do want to try a relationship with you."

"R-really? Even though we might lose our friendship?" Tsuna shifted closer so that their bodies were connected. There was so much hope in those eyes that Fong didn't dare break away from them.

"Yes, I still want to try. If it doesn't work out, we'll go back to being friends. I care a lot about you and I won't let something like this stand in our way. How about this? For the next six months, we'll try this new relationship out. Nothing intimate in the mean time because look what happened to us after one kiss."

The brunet looked a little thoughtful at that before smirking. "That's fine with me, but aww, no kisses? Surely you can control those hormones of yours." he leaned forwards for a quick peck on the lips, teasing the other repeatedly for fun.

Fong huffed. "That's fine." Reaching forward, he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist, pulling the other closer to him. He nuzzled his face into the soft hair, still breathing in the scent that had made him lose control. It was…addicting. "We can talk more about this in the morning. Right now, I just want to get some sleep with you in my arms."

Unable to stop himself from blushing, Tsuna buried his face into Fong's chest, grinning happily. He could let everything go for now. He didn't want to think about the conversation that would occur tomorrow and peered outside his window where the sun was just beginning to set. Feeling Fong slumbering away next to him, Tsuna closed his own eyes, letting himself drift off for that badly needed rest.

* * *

><p>We're still not done! There's more chapters left so hang on to your horses, there's still stuff to do and more things to see in the future :D<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 has after talks

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing: **Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**N/A: **Hmm, it seems people weren't very pleased with the smut scene last chapter since the reviews dropped dramatically. If that's so, I guess I can take out the second one later in this story since not very many people liked it. I have no problem with that.

Beta'd by WhiteAngel128

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 has after talks<strong>

Fong yawned heavily, stretching his body underneath the warm covers before nuzzling back into the sheets and pillow. It was warm and so very nice and the sun was settling over the covers just right to warm him underneath. It was almost heavenly and just the thought of getting out of this wonderful cocoon made him want to grip onto the sheets.

He hadn't slept this good for a long time and wanted nothing more than to enjoy every moment of it before it was gone. Slowly, his arms reached out as if searching for something, but all he got was nothing but more blankets that had yet been warmed by human flesh. Fong wiggled his nose at that, shifting closer to the center to get a better feeling of the area, but in the end, he was the only person within these blankets. Opening his eyes slightly to peer around the area, closing them momentarily from the brightness of the room, he noticed immediately that there was no one else in the room, he was by himself.

"Tsuna?" Sitting up, he pushed his long hair back, the tie long gone and had vanished out of sight sometime during the night, and checked around the room again. But still no sight of his familiar brunet. He saw his clothes on the floor, gathered neatly into a pile that hadn't been there the night before, but none of Tsuna's. Without meaning to, he began to think of the worst case scenario, the one where the brunet decided to escape the house to get away. After what happened last night, there was no way he was going to let him escape out of his grasp now. "Tsuna, are you here?"

Slipping out of bed, he went for his underwear and pants, slipping both on, before stepping out the bedroom. He glanced down the hallway until he noticed that was some sounds and a light coming out of the kitchen and headed there immediately. Peering inside, he couldn't help but smile at the sight, remaining still to simply watch. Tsuna was standing at the stove, shifting the pan around with what looked like breakfast, moving his body back and forth around the small room to gather things up.

The caramel-colored hair was tied back slightly and he had his clothes on, looking quite neat and easygoing compared to what happened last night. An undeniable smile was on those pink lips, Fong wanting nothing more than to run a finger over them. No, he couldn't let such thoughts get the better of him and so early in the day.

"Good morning."

As soon as he called out, Tsuna jumped slightly, spinning around in shock, eyes wide. Those honey-colored orbs stared at the Chinese man, letting them drift up and down the figure that was generally hidden behind numerous layers of robes, before letting his face turn red at the sight of a shirt-less Fong in front of him. "O-Oh, Fong, m-morning," He watched as the older man come closer to wrap his arms around his thin body, tensing slightly as he felt Fong's body crush against his own. "W-What are you doing?"

"Holding you. Wanted to make sure that everything that happened yesterday was real and that it wasn't a dream," Fong rested his head against Tsuna's shoulder, smelling that same addicting scent he was so familiar with. He closed his eyes momentarily, not wanting to let go, and continued to hold the brunet close to him tightly as if afraid that this illusion would slip through his fingers. "You smell really good, did you know that?"

Tsuna blushed again, maneuvering his arms so that he could turn off the fire on the stove, before returning the hug. "Really? It must be my shampoo I used this morning."

"Shampoo, huh?" Fong ran a hand through those soft locks and buried his face into it, taking a deep breath. He questioned why he had never noticed this scent before…no…he had noticed it, but never said anything. It wasn't something he really needed to think about at that time, but now…

Tsuna wiggled in the grasp a bit, using the spatula in his right hand to flip the finished pancake off the pan and onto the rest of the batch. It was a bit difficult with Fong wrapped around him, but he could manage. Moving to get the silverware out and opening the butter all at the same time, Tsuna chuckled in amusement at how clingy the other was acting.

Though it was normal for Fong to wrap his arms around him to watch him cook, this was completely different. The movement of the hand and the location where Fong's lips were at made Tsuna shiver in delight and slowly felt those hands drifting downward. To think Fong would change so much from one confession and be confident in himself in his actions, it was like the other was finally free from whatever was holding him back. He no longer needed to be concerned about something or be cautious or anything and it definitely made the difference. And the brunet knew, he had seen Fong's interaction with some of the girls he had gone out with, always guarded, always skirting around the truth, and only around Tsuna did those walls crumble down even before yesterday.

Tsuna didn't mind the clinging, far used to it to try and argue or sneak away. However, though he found it welcoming, he knew that at this rate, the food would get cold. "Fong, could you please sit down? We can't eat if you're hanging off of me like that. These pancakes will get cold."

"We can just microwave it." Fong muttered into Tsuna's neck, eyes still closed with a peaceful expression.

This made the brunet pouted and he made a whine. "Fong~"

"Alright, alright, I'm moving," The arms detached, giving Tsuna back his freedom, and the taller man eventually settled onto the kitchen table with a disappointed huff. As the other got back to work, Fong ran a hand through his long hair, pushing it back to prevent it from falling into his face, but it was quite difficult with the way his hair was originally. "Hey, Tsuna, are you still cooking?"

The brunet peered back at him before nodding. "Yeah, still gathering a few more things, I'll be leaving the pancakes on the stove to keep warm. I need to make eggs and some others."

"I see, well then, I'm going to take a shower. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, go ahead. You know where everything is at." Tsuna waved the spatula, watching as Fong disappeared into the hallway before going back to work and sighed to himself. He had been going around it, dancing in circles, but he knew that they would need to talk about their future relationship. What a difficult topic it was. Still, it needed to be dealt with and be finished.

'I wonder if this is for the best…' He thought to himself as he started cracking the eggs into a bowl, adding ingredients to it before mixing. He had woken up earlier than Fong on purpose, taken a shower, and clean everything up while the older man slept away, dead to the rest of the world. Tsuna couldn't help but spend a few minutes in-between to stare at Fong's face and smile happily, pushing a few bangs back to get a clear view of the face. Though he felt somewhat terrible at completely exhausting the other that badly, it couldn't be helped, he just lost control. He had wanted Fong for so long that he just wanted to savor the moment while it lasted, a time he had dreamed about for a long time and didn't want it to disappear from his thoughts just yet.

Tsuna sighed again, continuing to work on the breakfast, pouring the mixture onto the pan, waiting for the eggs to cook completely through. His eyes drifted over to the clock, still finding it early in the morning, and had over an hour and a half to get ready for work, though he wasn't certain if he exactly wanted to go in after what happened yesterday. There were going to be too many questions pointed his way and he could just see himself turning red if some went towards direction at what happened last night.

Being so deep in thought and in his work, he didn't notice Fong slipping back into the room and stare at him for a few good moments, eyes drifting over Tsuna's frame. Smiling fondly at the concentrated look on the brunet's face, Fong called out to the brunet with a chuckle. "Tsuna."

Jumping at the sudden sound once more like before, the younger man twisted around in surprise. He blinked his eyes in question, noticing the sudden serious look on Fong's expression, and tilted his head in confusion. Without any hesitation, he turned off the stove so he could pay attention, making one last stir on the eggs before letting it cook in the remaining heat. "Yes? What is it?"

Fong seemed to be complimenting on himself and finally gave in. "I only realized this now after thinking a bit and this question may seem rude to you, however, I feel like I must ask it. Tell me, who have you been sleeping with?"

Tsuna froze at that, the color draining out of his face, and looked like he was about to faint on the spot.

The Chinese man noticed the change instantly and waved his hands frantically before the other went into a panic-filled state. "Wait! Wait, don't start panicking, Tsuna. I'm simply curious. I just want to know." He stepped forward to put his hands on his lover's shoulder, hoping that would help calm him down. A towel hung on his own shoulders but he was fully dressed back into his clothes from yesterday, his hair still loose and let down to dry.

"Um…" Tsuna tried to talk but couldn't, the words just escaped him. "W-Why would you like to know that?"

"I'm simply curious, that's all. Don't worry, this won't affect us or anything. I just really want to know about you and who you have been with in the past. Here, I can tell you mine," Fong gave a warm smile, hoping that he could make the other relax. "I've only slept with one person beside you and her name was Shinya. She used to be a close childhood friend back in China, but after we slept together, she decided to grow distant on me and then eventually stopped talking to me all together. Eventually, I found out that she had been placed into an arranged marriage and wanted one last fling before being shipped off."

"Fong…"

The Chinese man waved his hand, having a strong feeling on what the other was going to say. "It's alright, I was really young at that time, around eighteen I believe. I didn't know better and I should have. I should have known that things weren't meant to be at the very beginning. After that, I couldn't really get along with any other woman that I dated, I guess the fear of what had happened before haunted me, but I believe that because of my fear that the woman I went out with would simply leave me. I didn't want to go forward in the relationship. I guess you kinda broke that."

"I slept with Mukuro," Tsuna spoke, cutting into Fong's story, he didn't want his crush to continue on that path. Fong gave a stunned expression and it gave the brunet the chance to go back to the stove to gather everything into plates and bring it back. He made sure to place it down carefully to not let the other come back into reality just yet and sat down on the table. "I slept with him multiple times and we did date for a while. However, our relationship was always on and off, but even when we weren't dating, we would sometimes end up in one of our beds."

Fong was still quiet and slowly he opened his mouth to talk. He remembered Mukuro, the blue-haired man that had appeared in the café and he had attacked because of harassment. "Mukuro? You mean the one that tried to kiss you and sexually harass you? That one?"

"The one and only."

"But…didn't you say he hates you?"

"Yeah, but it's all a lie. We didn't want anyone to know about our relationship, no one, not even Reborn. So far, we've been quite successful, we thought Reborn would be the first one to find out, but I guess we were a little too careful. So Mukuro "hates" me and is trying to "kill" me, but all he really wants to do it sleep with me. It's not love, more along the lines of companionship. Both of us were just really lonely and wanted to get rid of it by being with each other."

"I…see," Fong whispered, knowing that would explain a lot of his questions to Tsuna. Last night revealed that Tsuna was far too experienced in bed, he knew _exactly_ what to do and everything. Still…Mukuro? Even he was a little surprised about that. Never once had Tsuna ever mentioned about him until now even when he had surprise visits at Tsuna's workplace in his free time. "That does explain a lot of questions I wanted to ask."

Tsuna spread the butter across his pancakes, cutting them up, looking at the neat fluffiness in the center. "I'm afraid that he's not the only one. Do you want to know the others I've slept with?"

This seemed to snap the older man up to stare after he had hesitatingly flopped into his chair. "There are others? You mean you've slept with more than one?"

"Yes, you didn't expect me to solely be with one person. But it's no relationship though, sometimes it was done out of fun or in the same concept as with Mukuro," Tsuna stabbed a piece of his pancakes and bit into it, enjoying the taste of the butter and syrup, and swallowed. "There's Gokudera and Yamamoto at my workplace, sometimes with one or maybe both at the same time."

Fong counted himself lucky he hadn't been eating or drinking anything at that time since he was certain that he could accidentally spit it out in shock or choke. "I'd question how that's possible, but I'd rather not know the answer. How often do you sleep around?"

"Now and then, whenever they invite me over, they are both quite eager though. They're always demanding how I want to do things for the night among other things. I've had quite a few other encounters with other people,e but never really went through with it, don't know why, I guess my consciousness kept bothering me. I remember that your distant cousin, Hibari, tried to attack me to drag me out to his house so he could sleep with me."

Fong couldn't really comment to that, he really couldn't, and decided that it was best to kept his mouth shut on the whole ordeal. "I…see."

At that expression, Tsuna began to lose confidence in his words, shrinking down, believing that he was ruining what little they had. He should have known it would happen though, it was too obvious. "Look, I want to be honest with you and not hide everything for you to find out later. You said that you wanted to try a relationship with me, to trying dating with me, and I don't want to be cowering behind something in fear that you'll hate me for something I've done in the past. I don't want something like that."

"Tsuna," The black-haired man sighed, running a hand through his still wet hair, and closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. He gave a small affectionate smile and shook his head. "Maybe I should have found out later, this isn't exactly something I want to know at the very start of our relationship you know." At Tsuna's falling face, Fong quickly continued to his words. "But, I'm glad that you wanted to be honest with me, I'm quite honored. This will not change anything as long as you don't go around cheating behind my back."

The brunet blinked a few moments before beaming happily, rapidly shaking his head, almost tempted to run around and throw himself at Fong for a hug. "I won't! I promise!"

"Good, I'm glad. But I believe that many of our problems started because of my stupidity. I should have realized long before that you've never liked any of my girlfriends and always vanished whenever they were around. I should have known, I'm such an idiot."

"F-Fong, that's not true."

Those black eyes rounded to him sharply and shook his head. "No, this is my fault, I'm the idiot between us. But what's done is done and can't be changed. So, we're going to start over anew, our past relationships no long matter, we'll be going out together from now on as lovers," Fong reached over to cup Tsuna's chin, placing a small kiss on the cheek. He watched as the brunet puffed up in redness and chuckled in amusement. "Your reactions are so cute to watch, I like them." As he let go, Tsuna went back to eating, trying to cover up his redness desperately. Fong chuckled loudly, staring at his own pancakes and eggs, his fork drifting over them. "For today, I shall drive you to work. All your stuff is still there, yes?"

"A-Ah, yeah, Gokudera should have it."

"Alright then, we have about an hour left so let's enjoy that time together, yes?" Fong stated with another smile, his eyes keenly watching the brunet react to his words. Oh yes, this would be fun.

* * *

><p>Many of you reviewers were right that Tsuna was a little <em>too<em> experienced. It was obvious that he had to have been in some previous relationships before and now it's been stated. Hahaha, Tsuna had some threesomes, bad him :P


	12. Chapter 12 has a lunch date

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing: **Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**A/N: **Lots of fluff

Beta'd by WhiteAngel128

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 has a lunch date<strong>

Trying to explain everything that had happened yesterday while making sure to leave out certain bits to everyone was difficult, some believed him and others didn't. He had to derive into some lies to push them away, Gokudera was especially demanding, and most was about what happened between him and Fong after getting out of eyes' view. The most basic thing he could simply say was that they had gotten into a bad fight and both had made up afterwards and now were back on good terms. Luckily for him, Reborn seemed to buy it mainly because it sounded about right on what should have happened, however, that didn't save him from his punishment for missing out of work by getting more stacks of paperwork. Try eight more. Oh, his poor hands.

He even had to explain to the security team that morning that he didn't need to go to the hospital or wasn't going to faint in their hands. It was embarrassing what had happened this morning and Tsuna thought darkly as he knew very well that it was completely Fong's fault. Right after he had been dropped off, the older man had decided to give him a goodbye kiss on the lips and mutter a few sweet words into his ear and the results were obvious. For some reason or another, Fong enjoyed teasing him repeatedly, taking any chance to see Tsuna blush and stutter like mad, before trying again to push those buttons even further. The brunet ended up running out of the car to get away, well aware that his lover was grinning in amusement.

Still, Tsuna couldn't help but be happy about the whole thing, this whole situation. He was really ecstatic about the new relationship like he was on cloud nine, nothing could ruin his good mood…except for Reborn, that evil man would always find a way. That he was certain.

But regardless, Tsuna felt great right now.

This relationship didn't feel all that different from before, but Fong did try new things with him that made them act like lovers. But there was some hesitation on certain things, they skidded around certain subjects, not sure on what to do. To them both, this was still new and strange, but they have accepted that this would be a process they would need to take carefully together.

One day, Fong came in right before lunch to Tsuna's office, wanting to spend a little bit of extra time with his boyfriend before heading back to his dojo. He knocked on the door, peaking in with that usual warm smile of his, and Tsuna had stared in confusion from his desk, opening his mouth to voice his question. The words he would have spoken escaped him the moment Fong stepped out from behind the door, holding up a box, the intent obvious the other.

"Lunch, Tsuna?" The Chinese man stepped further into the room, closing the door right behind him, and settled into one of the chairs in front of the brunet's desk without waiting for the answer. It wasn't as if he couldn't already guess it, he had made sure to call Gokudera beforehand to check Tsuna's schedule. Placing the box of food onto the table, in a place that wasn't covered in papers, he peered up, never once dropping his smile and gave a motioning movement with his hand to get the other to come around to join him.

"Fong, you didn't have to." Tsuna pushed his stuff aside without a second thought, stacking up others to make more room on his normally crowded desk. It was endearing what Fong was doing for him and it made him feel so warm inside, his heart fluttering within the confines of his chest. He didn't hesitate in clicking his computer screen off and getting up from his side of the desk to settle besides his lover.

"But I want to," Fong began taking out the items within and placed them around the table along with two cans for drinks. They were in boxes, probably for easier packaging and opened those, laying out the sushi with two pairs of chopsticks and extra soy sauce. Tsuna stared at the food, feeling his stomach growling at the sight of it, and blushed in embarrassment at the way his body was acting. However, he couldn't deny it, the food looked delicious and he hadn't had anything like this for lunch while working in the office for a long time. Chuckling at the brunet's response, Fong held up both pairs of chopsticks and handed one of them over for the other to take. "Well, dig in. I also brought your favorite dessert, strawberry cheesecake."

Fong could just see Tsuna's eyes lighting up at the mentioning of the dessert and he chuckled again in amusement, unable to keep his laughter under control. It was funny to see what a little mentioning could do. "Really? Really, really?!"

"By the looks of it, you'd rather eat that first."

The brunet's face turned red, shrinking down in mortification, knowing he had been caught red-handed. He hadn't meant to allow his eagerness show its silly self like that, though Fong should be used to such actions since he saw it regularly even before they confessed.

"It's alright, Tsuna. We can eat that first. I don't mind." Fong pulled over a single box, opening it up to reveal the sweet on top of a plastic plate and lifted it up carefully lest he dropped it. There were only two pieces, one for each, and the strawberries on top were fresh, the cakes were just made and sliced a few hours back. As he pulled out the forks, he could see Tsuna's expression brightening up brilliantly like a light bulb. It was almost as if Tsuna was a child again in mind like he was about to get a wonderful treat, well, technically, he was going to get a treat. Regardless, the reaction was adorable and Fong noted in the back of his mind that he would need to do this more often, spending a little bit of money to get Tsuna like this was definitely worth it.

"Fong, you're the best!" Tsuna squealed happily in delight and jumped up from his seat to grab hold of the other, giving him a tight hug around the man's arms. He was almost sitting directly on the older man's, lap but didn't care, pushing their bodies closer together. Fong blushed at the touch and pulled the brunet closer to him to prevent the other from falling back, neither caring about their little situation, enjoying the warmth Tsuna brought to him. Right afterwards, the brunet placed a couple of kisses on Fong's cheek before finally pulling away to sit back down to start devouring the cake, grabbing a fork that his lover had been holding.

The older man's blush didn't go down, his mind still processing what had just happened, startled at the sudden show of affection, but recovered enough to push it out of his mind and instead smile at the sight before him. Tsuna looked like he wanted to squeal at each and every bite, looking absolutely delighted. The Chinese man was about to say something towards the brunet, a comment on how he was acting, when he saw Tsuna looking at him with a familiar evil glint in his eyes. Oh, he knew that expression, it normally meant terrible things for him…normally anyway.

"Tsu-" Right as he opened his mouth to speak a question on what the other was thinking, the fork was suddenly shoved between his lips, effectively cutting off his speech. He could taste the rich creaminess of the cheese and the tangy flavor of strawberries on his buds, blended in just right, almost like it was dancing on his tongue. Closing his mouth, he reached up to pluck the fork out and licked his lips to get the crumbs that had fallen off before staring up at the brunet curiously with an eyebrow raised in question. However, Tsuna wasn't paying attention to the said look and snatched the same fork back to take another bite of the cake. Fong tilted his head at that and blinked. "Tsuna, you do realize that we just shared an indirect kiss, right?"

"Yeah, so? We do this all the time. You're just now noticing it? I mean, we shared drinks, food, and even clothes one time. You never made a fuss before."

Fong turned a little red at that, he _had_ never noticed. "Oh…I've never really thought about that. Have we really been doing this normally?"

"Yep!" Tsuna took another bite before scooping up another piece of cheesecake, bringing it over to Fong's lips with the unspoken intent.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" Regardless, the Chinese man took in the piece, licking his lips once more, and reached up with a finger to wipe the side. He remained where he was at, letting himself get fed like a child, as long as he could watch Tsuna's smiling expression. If that look remained, he can deal with this.

With the combined effort of the couple, though slowly, the strawberry cheesecake was devoured and all that remained were the crumbs and smears of the cheese on the bottom. Fong leaned over to put it away, tossing it into the larger box to save space. All they had left was the sushi and drinks.

"You really love that stuff," Fong chuckled, opening up the soy sauce packets to pour it into a provided cup-like container, mixing the wasabi into it. "I guess we better start eating the sushi now, our lunch breaks will be over soon at this rate."

This time Fong made the effect to feed the other, holding up a small piece of sushi with his chopsticks that had already been dripped in the sauce. To make sure that his lover wouldn't try to get around him, he snatched the other pair of chopsticks away, holding them hostage in his hands. Tsuna would blush as he stared at the offer, but complied and couldn't help but turn red again each time he was fed, opening his mouth in response. Both were quiet, though, Fong would make a few comments to make that redness darken and spread all the way to the ears. It continued on with the older man feeding Tsuna, the process just as slow as when they were eating the cheesecake.

Before long, the entire batch was gone and eaten and Fong was quickly packing up everything since both only had about twenty minutes left before lunch was over, Fong needing to leave earlier since he had to drive to get back. Just as the older man was about to leave and head out with the lunch box, Tsuna stopped him by pulling at the braid from behind, tugging at it gently.

The older man blinked curiously at the shy behavior and as he turned around, Tsuna reached up and pulled the other down for a kiss, forcing Fong's lips apart to momentarily slip his tongue in. He quickly wrapped his arms around the other's neck, keeping him down against him and to prevent escape. Surprise was the only thing on Fong, his eyes wide, unable to believe the daring move his lover had done. He moaned softly when he felt that sly tongue brush up against his own and right when he had pulled himself together to fight back, Tsuna had already stepped away. It left him unsatisfied and wanting more, he resisted the temptation to reach over and yank the brunet forward for more than just a deep kiss. He pushed the thoughts of shoving Tsuna over his desk and doing unspeakable things to him out of his mind, controlling himself before he did something foolish, especially in a public setting.

The brunet, not knowing Fong's thoughts, was smiling softly, letting go of the braid. "Thanks, Fong, for coming here. I meant it." He leaned up, pressing his lips against the other's for a short few seconds before shoving the older man out the door, grinning the entire time.

Fong stood outside, still trying to process everything, and blinked his eyes before finally moving, his smile so bright. Some people that were working nearby stared at him curiously, but he didn't care. He could still feel his heart pounding within and quickly turned away, heading towards the elevator to head back to work, tossing the containers into a trashcan along the way. Even though he normally had a smile on his face, he stopped himself from absolutely beaming, loving every moment as if it was a good day. As he got into the elevator, he touched his lips carefully and chuckled to himself. Things were definitely starting to change and no doubt for the better.


	13. Chapter 13 has tickling

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing: **Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**A/N: **Just a few more chapters left :D And this will be completed. Yay!**  
><strong>

Beta'd by WhiteAngel128

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 has tickling<br>**

Days went by and the couple continued to date regularly, bringing each other out whenever possible. Sometimes, Fong could be seen napping in Tsuna's office nearing the ending hours, settled into one of the couches. There were times he was sprawled out like he was tired or looked all curled up as if taking a simple nap, a peaceful expression donned onto him. The workers would pass by curiously every now and then, looking at the sleeping man in question if the door happened to be open that day, but never voiced it. They simply passed it off as one of their bosses' weirdness since half the residents of the building were complete nuts, Mukuro and Hibari being two of them.

There were times Fong came to take Tsuna out during lunch, practically dragging the younger man out of his office by using force and others times Fong would come in with something packaged ranging from takeout to homemade meals to fast food. Gokudera and Yamamoto had long realized not to bother with their boss and Fong's business, knowing that it was for the best. After all, the smile on Tsuna's face was the obvious giveaway that everything was completely alright, brightening up whenever the Chinese man was around. Other times, Fong would come in just minutes before Tsuna needed to leave for home, wanting to take him out for dinner or his place himself.

Tsuna, of course, was no different. When Fong was at work and the brunet had managed to leave early enough, he would go pickup his lover from his workplace, getting some well-deserved time to watch Fong train his students. He always enjoyed doing so since he could watch those long limbs, clothed or unclothed, move according to whatever art he was teaching at the moment, bending at one side and then to the other. There were also that deeply-concentrating look on Fong's expression, his eyes narrowed just right as he focused, and watching as those muscles flexed and move so skillfully and gracefully like the wind. All of that made Tsuna blush brightly at the sight, it was just too hard to resist.

There was one time the brunet decided to surprise the other by sneaking up on him while Fong was meditating with the students, hoping to do something a little different compared to the norm. Apparently, from what the brunet figured, Fong wanted to teach the students how to relax and remain calm and listen to their surroundings. Tsuna, getting quite skilled at sneaking around due to dodging Reborn, made his way up to the other from behind, knowing the Chinese man was listening to his students' movement than anything else. When he got close enough, he pounced.

Immediately, Tsuna wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face into the back happily and full of glee. Like a chain reaction, Fong let out a shocked cry as he was shoved forward, losing his balance, and snapped out of his trance instantly. He twisted around to stare at the other in shock, ready to strike to defend himself, and rose his hands up to attack when he took notice of the person. Those tiny thin hands that were soft and gentle were tightening around him like a pillow and those soft brown strands that were tickling along his exposed neck, these things could only belong to one person he knew. It wasn't hard to connect the dots after that. The students Fong had been teaching and had been following his instructions opened their eyes slightly to peer at their master, wondering what was happening. They had the yell, startled and worried that something had happen but could only blink curiously. The students turned to each other in question as they recognized the brunet from previous sightings, some a little more familiar to him than others.

"Tsuna, just what are you doing? Did you just come here to scare me?" Fong huffed, patting the arms around his waist lightly, relaxing into the grasp. He shifted his baggy robes around to get more comfortable, wiggling slightly to push himself further against the other.

"It worked though, I heard your yell as clear as day." Tsuna chuckled in amusement, burying his face into Fong's shoulder to try and hide it, peering at the students and then smiled happily. His arms were interconnected, preventing his lover from trying to escape, and gave a small wave as the inquisitive eyes continued to stared at him.

"Sometimes I question myself because of you."

A light chuckle came from the brunet again and he smirked, his honey-colored eyes trained on the children as he stared them down He watched as some wavered as his gaze and slowly brightened up his features to prevent anyone from getting scared of him. "Hey, guys, you want to know something?"

The students perked up at that, enquiries appearing in those eyes, all obviously wanting to know eagerly what the other was talking about. It was apparent that it had to do with their instructor. Fong bended his head back in return, aware that the hands were detaching themselves from his waist, and instead were resting on his sides. He was beginning to feel a little nervous, knowing that whatever Tsuna had planned wouldn't benefit him at all.

"Fong is ticklish…right here!" Suddenly, those evil little fingers dashed towards those spots at Fong's side, wiggling into the area deeply, knowing exactly where to hit.

Unable to stop himself, the martial artist found himself laughing, squirming at the sensations that overloaded and raked his body repeatedly. He placed his hands below onto Tsuna's, snickering loudly at the touches as they shifted up and down his skin, desperately trying to stop those devious fingers from going any further. He managed to untangle his legs from their previous crisscross position and was trying to use his newfound freedom to pull himself away, except Tsuna's grip on him was pretty strong.

"No! Tsuna, stop that!" Fong cried out, his chuckles echoing in the silent room and accidently shoved himself closer into his lover's body in his effort of getting away.

Tsuna smiled at the reaction and turned back to the students who were simply watching in shock, probably at the fact of their normally calm teacher was losing face before them. "Hey, give me a hand here."

There was some hesitation showing in their eyes, wary at pissing their teacher off, and the moment one stood up to help, the rest followed, joining Tsuna's little scheme in holding down their teacher while others tickled at the sides. Fong squirmed at the foreign touches, unable to contain the laughter in anymore, and tried to wiggle his body away only to meet more hands. No matter how much he cried out for them to stop, the tickling continued and he eventually arched his back in defeat, accidently giving them more access.

Finally, after twenty or so minutes later, Fong was let go, almost dropped, lying on the ground to rest, and was desperately trying to catch his breath. The students were filing out, not wanting to get in trouble after realizing what they had done to their teacher, except for Tsuna, who remained behind sitting next to fallen man. The brunet leaned over to push back some sweat-soaked black bangs on his lover, giving a small radiant smile at him, and placed a kiss on the forehead.

"I hate you right now Tsuna." Fong breathed out, lying flat on the ground and moaned slightly as those lips connected to his own. There was that spark, that wonderful spark that made his body want and desire more than he ever wanted and it was all because of Tsuna and his soft tender touches. As much as he wanted to kiss to continue, the brunet eventually broke away, staring down, and looked over Fong's entire form, momentarily resting on the long braid that was scattered along the floor.

Tsuna chuckled soon after and stroked a cheek. "You don't mean that. You love me and all the problems that come with me," He kneeled down further over Fong's prone body, giggling to himself, and this time kissed the forehead. "I think you liked it. That was the first time I've ever seen you laugh so hard and in such a long time, too."

"You mean forcibly laughed," Fong closed his eyes, feeling tired. "Ah, I need some water right now, my throat is sore."

"I have some in the car. Come on, I'm taking you home with me today."

"Oh? Well, I feel honored," Fong sat up slowly, pushing back some of his bangs, and stretched his muscles by doing a few maneuvers here and there to get the feeling back into them. His onyx-colored eyes soon stared up at his lover and raised his hand asking for help, a small smile on his lips to symbolize peace. Tsuna chuckled again and complied with the older man's wishes, helping him get up to his feet. "Thanks."

Immediately, the brunet wrapped his arms around Fong's left arm and buried his face into the shoulder, into that red robe, smiling happily to himself. As they picked up their stuff and headed out the door, Tsuna somewhat detached, not wanting to be seen by anyone else on how unusually close they were. After all, no one really knew about their relationship and he'd rather not get his lover in trouble because they decided to be a little vocal on it. The martial artist raised an eyebrow at the sudden separation and chuckled in amusement once he realized what the other was doing, reaching over to wrap his arm around Tsuna, bringing the small man closer to his body. A small 'eep' escaped the brunet's lips, his face exploding into a bright red hue.

"F-Fong?" Those large honey-colored orbs started up curiously, clinging to the other desperately. He could see the stares around him from other teachers and students and wanted nothing more than to shrink away and disappear.

"Tsuna, you're my boyfriend, my lover. I don't care what anyone else says about it. I won't hide and I don't want you to either." As they neared the car, Tsuna pulled out his keys and clicked the button to unlock it, opening the door soon after to get in. His face was still red even when he settled into his seat and placed the keys into the ignition, the engine roaring to life. Fong was in the front passenger seat, his stuff in the back, and leaned further against the cushion to take a deep breath, feeling the tension slipping away from him. Normally, he would be the one picking the other up since he got out earlier than Tsuna did, but this was a nice change, a welcoming change. Without much thinking, he leaned over and rested his head against Tsuna's shoulder, closing his eyes as if wanting to catch some sleep. He had forgotten about his earlier complaint for water, but it didn't matter anymore, he was too comfortable right now to bother moving.

"Fong, I can't really drive with you on me." Tsuna huffed, trying to nudge the other away.

"You'll manage, I know you will."

Sighing, the brunet knew when to give up, it was one of those tones he couldn't fight against. "Sometimes, I think you put too much confidence in me."

"I believe in you. Even when we were friends, I did."

Tsuna sighed again, pulling out of the area, and into the streets. "Thanks, well, back to my place I guess?"

"Of course."

The rest of the way back was quiet and even when they went inside Tsuna's home, Fong seemed to yawn slightly, unable to hide how exhausted he felt, and settled onto the couch almost immediately. After taking off his shoes at the front, Tsuna peered at Fong and smiled at the sight. "Would you like to eat dinner now or wait later?"

"Hmm…Not sure, honestly." Fong tried to conceal another yawn again but didn't succeed, letting a little bit of sound out as he tried to cover his mouth.

"I think later will be better. You look like you're about to pass out soon," Tsuna brushed some bangs back, clearing the face to get a better visual, and then leaned over to kiss the forehead. "Did that little tickle-fest tire you out?"

"Actually, it did. I'm exhausted," Fong closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch, feeling completely drained. Tsuna smiled, gave another kiss, this time on the lips for peck, and got up to head over to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water and placed it into Fong's hand, snapping his fingers gently to catch the older man's attention. It took a little time for the older man to reorient himself, realizing there was something cold being pressed up against his face. "Oh, thank you." Fong nodded his head as thanks after taking the glass, sipping on the cool drink, before sighing softly, enjoying the liquid as it ran down the back of his throat. It felt wonderful and it made him relax further into the cushions.

As he put the cup away from the other and onto the table, Tsuna settled down next to the his lover and reached over carefully, giving a sharp tug to yank Fong down onto his lap. The Chinese man squirmed a little, surprised by the sudden movement, and twisted his body around so that he was on his back, facing Tsuna from below. He blinked his eyes slowly, watching the other carefully, but all he needed to see was the calm sweet smile before he melted into Tsuna's grasp, almost like pudding. He nudged closer against the warmth and rolled to the side, unable to keep himself from yawning this time.

Closing his eyes, he cuddled up, perfectly relaxed, and felt himself drifting when those hands suddenly went into his hair, letting out a sigh in response. Just feeling those skillful fingers thread through his locks was wonderful and he barely suppressed the shivers that went down his spine. Those hands slowly moved to his long braid, dragging it up to the ends, and began to mess with the hair tie, loosening it. When the band finally came free, the brunet quickly took it off, letting the veil of hair loose around them, many of the long strands falling off the couch and onto the floor.

With the hair all untangled, his fingers went to work their magic by scratching tightly against the scalp, digging deeper into the thick hair, and in turn into Fong. It felt like heaven to the older man, moaning softly at it. Before long, he found himself drifting off, falling asleep on Tsuna's lap, his face completely at peace from his situation.

Tsuna didn't mind however and reached over to grab the remote to turn on the TV, placing it onto a random channel with the volume set low. His eyes remained on the show before him while his fingers continue to run its course in the hair, never once stopping, and Fong simply continued to sleep, unaware of what was happening around him, not that he minded.


	14. Chapter 14 has morning greetings

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing: **Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**A/N:**There's only a few more chapters left now**  
><strong>

Beta'd by WhiteAngel128

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 has morning greetings<br>**

By the time Fong woke up, he couldn't help but realize that it was early in the morning, if the sun coming through the window didn't already make that any more obvious. 'Had I really spent all night by accident?' The Chinese man yawned, his mind still hazy with sleep, and blinked repeatedly to clear up his foggy vision. His ears picked up to the sounds of a TV going on, the volume low enough that it wouldn't disturb him, and peered over to see the news with the time at the bottom. He yawned loudly again soon after, reaching up with one hand to cover his mouth, and stretched somewhat in his position. Despite being on the couch, he was quite comfortable and he wanted nothing more than to jump up to stretch. Though honestly, he hadn't meant to pass out like that and skip dinner. His memories of last night were still a little misty, but he clearly remembered having those fingers threading through his hair repeatedly.

A few seconds after, he realized that there was some extra weight against his side that seemed to nudge closer against him. His onyx eyes stared down at the bundle lying beside him and immediately smiled. Tsuna was nestled against his chest, using his shoulder as a pillow, and had wrapped his arms around Fong's waist sometime during the night. The Chinese man peered over his lover's expression, taking in everything he could, and could see every strand of the eyelashes from how close he was. He blew puffs of air into Tsuna's face, watching the eyes and nose twitch in reaction. He couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable response.

'So cute,' Bringing up his free hand, he pushed back some caramel-colored bangs and smiled. He couldn't be any gladder than when he had decided to date Tsuna. It was most likely the best decision in his entire life. It was so different compared to all his other lovers and he liked that. He didn't have to be cautious or afraid and he could just be himself without any problems or hesitation. There was simply no need to hide his personality or the one that was hidden deep inside of him that sometimes appeared whenever he was enraged because Tsuna already knew everything about him. Fong leaned over to press his lips against the brunet's forehead tenderly. 'You're the best lover, boyfriend, one could ask for.'

He continued to stare and in all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to smother Tsuna in kisses until the other woke up. However, he wasn't sure if that would be a good idea considering Tsuna's feelings of embarrassment towards everything. That and he'd rather not receive a hard punch into his stomach.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long as Tsuna shifted in his spot, nestling closer to his body, and tightened his grip around him. A couple of muttered words were whispered from those lovely plump red lips. However, those eyes wouldn't open.

Fong chuckled, shifting forward. "Good morning, Tsuna. I think it's time to get up."

The brunet made a grunt and buried further into Fong's chest. "Five more minutes…Warm…"

"That's fine with me, but in return, I desire a kiss when you wake up."

All Tsuna made was a small grunt, probably meaning yes in Fong's understanding or at least that was what he wanted to believe. Maneuvering around, the older man got onto his side, still facing Tsuna, and pulled the other closer. Snaking his hands around the smaller body, he buried his nose into that soft hair and took a few deep breaths of that addicting scent, enjoying it immensely. He remained in that position so that he could continue to observe his lover, patting the soft hair, until those five minutes were up. Once they were, Fong started to nudge Tsuna slowly. "Come on, Tsuna, time to wake up."

"Noooo…"

Fong tried to escape from the grasp, but realized that he couldn't even budge an inch. He raised his eyebrows at that and tried again, pulling at the arms, but wasn't getting anywhere. "Didn't know you had such a vice grip," As much as he struggled, he couldn't get loose and frustration was starting to show on his expression. "Come on, Tsuna, let me go."

"Nooo…Mine."

Fong didn't doubt any of those words. "Mine? I'm yours, Tsuna? How sweet of you. Now if only you can say that when you're actually awake…"

Tsuna kept on sleeping, his face still buried into Fong's chest.

Eventually, the older man managed to get the grip off of him, however, when he made that one last shove, he overestimated how much strength he'd used and the result of it made him fall off the couch. He let out a surprised yell, crashing somewhat painfully with one leg still up on the couch and peered upwards when he spotted a pair of drowsy honey-colored eyes looking down. Tsuna had an eyebrow raised up at the sight before him, looking at his boyfriend in question with some sleepiness still obvious in those orbs.

"What are you doing down there, Fong?"

The Chinese man could only sigh. "I don't have any words for that," He slowly got up, straightening himself and sighed again, rubbing the back of his head. He pushed back any strands of hair that might have fallen, which was most of them seeing as his hair tie was gone, and moved back up so he could sit on the couch where Tsuna was slowly sitting up. It was then that Fong remembered his words from earlier this morning. "Ah, that's right. You owe me a kiss."

Tsuna gave a deadpan expression at that. "H-Huh? Why?"

"This morning, I let you sleep five minutes longer and said that in return, I want a kiss," Fong smiled, shifting to get closer. "Well, I'd like to have that kiss now."

The brunet blushed bright red, not sure on how to respond to that much less remembered that little deal, and stared down at the ground. Glancing up slowly, he leaned over to place a quick peck on the cheek, deciding that it was best to go along.

The older man just continued to smile. "Tsuna~ I know you can do better than that."

Pouting, Tsuna grumbled under his breath. "I don't want to kiss with morning breath."

"Oh? But I don't mind."

"I do!"

"Please, Tsuna, for me?"

Tsuna grumbled under his breath some more before giving in. "Fine, but don't complain." Leaning over, he connected their lips together and right as he was about to pull away, Fong reached up to yank Tsuna closer, deepening the kiss. He pushed his tongue through, wanting to get a taste, but before he did so, Tsuna suddenly gave a sharp shove. If Fong hasn't grabbed the side of the couch and table, he would have fallen off again and have another wonderful meeting with the ground. His onyx eyes stared at Tsuna in question before watching the other jump up from the couch to run away, screaming about one thing or another.

Chuckling at being able to get such a reaction, Fong chased after, following the brunet to the bedroom. He smirked and tackled Tsuna to the bed, going for another kiss and since he was pinning the brunet down, he had total control of the situation. With ease, he slipped his tongue in this time and quickly went over those spots inside the mouth to get Tsuna to melt against him. Fong knew he had succeeded when he heard a strangled moan from below.

Taking full advantage of the situation, Fong deepened the kiss further, tangling their tongue together heatedly, and let one hand slowly ride up Tsuna's body, taking delight in being able to feel that soft smooth skin. His long hair fell down his back and over his shoulders and unconsciously, he pressed their bodies together to feel more of that heat. He couldn't stop himself from moaning when Tsuna's leg pushed upwards between his own. Oh, how much he wanted to take the brunet now. Fong had to use every muscle and nerve in his body to prevent himself from actually attacking the brunet.

He soon broke the kiss after a minute or two, a thin trail of saliva between their mouths until it snapped at the distance. He stared down into those honey-colored eyes and licked his lips.

"Fong, we're only three months into this relationship. I don't really want to start having sex so soon." Tsuna breathed out, squirming underneath Fong's grip. He kept his leg up against Fong's groin, nudging further up mischievously.

"Says the person that makes me want to ignore that. Ah…" The Chinese man moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of that leg being rubbed against him, and flopped forward, lying on top of his lover. "Oh, Tsuna, I want you so badly." He moaned quietly again, releasing his hold on the other.

"Not yet, you still have to wait."

Fong made no response to that and pulled away, rolling over the bed so that he could get away. It was obvious from the bulge below that he was turned on by their little session. Getting up, he made his way to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a nice cold shower because of you."

"Love you, too!" Tsuna called out, following along so that he could brush his teeth. He watched Fong turn on the shower to let it warm up before going to the mirror to start his morning ritual. "Sometimes I feel like we're married. Look, you even have your own set of toothbrush in my bathroom and clothes over in my closet."

"I know what you mean. I consider this place as my second home. Even before we become lovers, I did. I think some of your clothes are mixed with mine at my place as well."

"Yeah, every once in a while, I'll pick out something that belongs to you and think it's mine and wear it. Though we wear different styles, we can actually fit into each other's clothes." Tsuna spit out the foam and gargled before putting everything down. He went around and wrapped his sly fingers around Fong's waist. He heard a small silenced squeak and trailed his fingers up and down Fong's side. This time he wasn't trying to tickle the other. Instead, he got a small moan as reward for his efforts. Before Tsuna knew it, he found himself being slammed against the counter, almost sitting onto it with his mouth getting ravaged by the other.

Fong ran his fingers through the silky hair, gripping down lightly onto it to deepen the kiss, and got a few moans out of the brunet. He was dominating the kiss, but Tsuna didn't care. Instead, the younger man kept his fingers going up and down that thin waist. The brunet could feel the other shivering at his touches and wrapped his legs around Fong's waist, pulling the other closer to grind their hips together.

The Chinese man eventually broke away, moaning loudly, unable to stop himself from doing so. His grip on Tsuna had dropped to his shoulders, gripping tightly.

"I guess my experience with others are coming in handy against you." Tsuna let his lips kiss along Fong's neck and unbuttoned the robe to reveal a smooth white shoulder blade.

"Oh, Tsuna…Cut that out…" The Chinese man grasped out, his body quivering at the amount of pleasure he was getting. He leaned against Tsuna, using the brunet to keep himself up. A gasp he made quickly turned into a yelp as Tsuna suddenly bit down onto his shoulder, breaking through the skin. "Did you…just seriously bite me?"

Tsuna didn't answer that and sucked onto the mark he made, getting another hefty moan. Before long, Fong managed to pull himself together to escape the grasp and was breathing deeply to try and catch his breath. The brunet just smirked. "You may not be experienced with sex and its ways, but I am."

"Why do I feel like I'm the one that's in trouble?"

"Because you are."

Fong sighed and began heading towards the shower once he pushed himself far away from his devious lover. "I definitely need that shower now."

Tsuna simply laughed, swinging his legs back and forth from the counter. "Well, I'll get breakfast ready then, come out when you're done." He blew a kiss before closing the bedroom door. Fong stood there at the shower, clothes being unbuttoned and ruffled as they fell to the floor, and sighed deeply. Shaking his head, he broke out into a fond smile. He really loved Tsuna and his strange ways.


	15. Chapter 15 has answers and cuddling

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing: **Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

Beta'd by WhiteAngel128 and Persephone Crux

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 has answers and cuddling<br>**

"You're Mukuro, correct?" Fong peered down at the blue-haired man with his arms hidden deep within his sleeves. It had taken him plenty of courage to make his way here instead of heading straight to Tsuna's office, courage he hoped would pay off. He didn't have a full understanding as to why he decided to head to one of Tsuna's ex-boyfriends, it didn't make sense, and he almost considered it stupidity. But regardless, Fong was here before Mukuro of all people, the same person he had broken the ribs for. Hopefully, the man wasn't holding a grudge against him for that.

Mukuro glanced up from his work, an eyebrow raised up curiously, as he watched the Chinese man close the door behind. He was clearly surprised at the unsuspected visitor and unconsciously edged back in his chair. It was obvious to the blue-haired man that he still remembered and almost reached up to his chest to rub the general spot. "I thought you already knew. After all, you managed to back some of my ribs the last time we saw each other."

"I apologize, I thought-"

The blue-haired man waved a hand, lips curved up into a smirk. "It's fine. It was my fault anyway. Well, what can I help you with?"

Fong closed his eyes for a moment, trying to format his desperately wanted question, but couldn't figure the best way to say it. In the end, he gave up and blunted out the words. "How many times have you been together with Tsuna?"

Mukuro paused at that, almost dropping the pen he had been twirling around in his fingers. His expression had a flicker of shock and surprise before it shifted back into his usual poker face. Still, he asked, "What?"

The Chinese man just chuckled at that, pulling his hands apart to place them at his sides. "Tsuna told me. You two were together for a while…or multiple times."

"Oh?" Mukuro leaned back again his seat, folding his legs, with his hands placed neatly on top. He peered behind the other to make sure the door to his office was closed shut and that there was no one nearby to eavesdrop on their conversation before smirking. "And why do you want to know so much? You're just friends after all, why should that bother you unless…" Blinking his multi-colored eyes, he peered at the other more closely, examining the features carefully. He didn't see any changes in Fong's form, but he didn't need to. "Unless Tsuna had finally succeeded in getting you to notice him."

Fong still didn't respond, turning away slightly, and sighed with a small tug at his lips. "Yes, he won me over."

"How long?" Mukuro leaned across his desk, interest sparking in his eyes, and placed his elbows on top.

"Five months." With that, Fong let out a fond smile in delight, staring down at his hands, and closed his eyes momentarily to see flashes of the days he had spent with his lover. It hadn't been a long time for them to date but he loved every moment regardless. Whenever Tsuna was around, it was like the world seemed to be a better place. It just made him feel so happy; it was like nothing could bring him down from his high.

"You're in love with him."

It was a statement, not a question. Fong blinked and glanced up at the other man before giving a light chuckle. At those words, his shoulders relaxed and he sighed again. "Yes, in that short time we've been together, I've fallen in love with my best friend. And I don't care. I just want to keep him by my side forever and to see him happy," Fong closed his eyes at that and settled into a chair that was in front of the desk, leaning back against it. "I don't want to see him with anyone else, and that includes you as well."

"Oya, oya, possessive, aren't we?" The other man snickered in amusement, watching the Chinese man carefully. "Skylark is quite possessive as well. Perhaps it runs in the family?"

"Maybe? But I don't care," Fong reopened his eyes to stare into the multi-colored orbs curiously, straightening his form with his hands slipping back into the folds of his robes. "But I would like to know more of your relationship with Tsuna."

Mukuro smirked, leaning back once more, and folded his hands cunningly as if preparing himself for battle. He raised an eyebrow at Fong's stare, starting to feel worried at being trapped in a room with the same person who had broken his ribs. "And if I don't want to tell?"

At that, Fong smiled, not like his usual warm one, but a dark sinister grin that looked more threatening than anything else. It was clear that his aura had shifted, letting out a threat and watched in satisfaction when he saw Mukuro shiver. "Well, I could always beat it out of you. I don't generally like using such methods, but for Tsuna, I'm willing to…slip past my morals," Fong unfolded his hands, taking them out of their sleeves to reveal his clear threat. "I'll just make sure you stay at that hospital for a very long period this time around."

The blue-haired man couldn't help but pale at that, remembering his last incident with the other clearly. He glanced away, not liking that cruel smile that was very similar to Hibari Kyoya's. Mukuro knew better than to mess with a friend of Reborn as well. Raising his hands up in surrender, Mukuro sighed, "Well, what would you like to know?" At his words, Fong seemed to relax. Seeing that, the blue-haired man continued on, "I guess I could say that I was Tsuna's first love before you came along. I was also Tsuna's first in a lot of things if you know what I mean."

"I see. Did you actually care for Tsuna? Or were you just playing with him?"

"Kufufu, that's a tough question. It's hard to say when you were dating for so many years and still mess with each other years after."

Fong tilted his head, trying to read Mukuro, and found what he was looking for. It was faint and hidden deep under that poker face, but it was there, and he chuckled. With his small laughter, he earned a confused look from the other. "You do care for Tsuna, you like him a lot," Fong relaxed, he was glad at finding that part out. He watched as Mukuro's expression shifted from that smirk into shock and watched as the other try to contain and bring it back to his normal facial. "That's all I needed to know. If you had been playing with Tsuna this entire time, well, we wouldn't still be talking like this. I'd make sure that you…disappear." He chuckled in amusement at Mukuro's rapidly paling face and slowly got up to head back out.

Just as Fong was about to open the door to leave and head back to his dear lover, Mukuro spoke up. "Have you two done it yet?"

At that mentioning, a small flash of memories slipped from Fong's mind, still able to see the way their bodies moved together and Tsuna's delightful expression as he got engulfed by pleasure. He remembered everything clearly and sometimes when Tsuna wasn't around, those images came back to haunt him. He wanted to re-experience it again.

"Oya? You have? That was fast. I didn't even get a chance to sleep with him until years later," Mukuro huffed, leaning to the side of his chair as he pouted. "Well, I taught him some stuff in bed, he learned the rest through someone else or on his own. He's quite good at seducing people with his body, even I fell for his tricks now and then. Sometimes I think Tsuna is an incubus."

"That, I can agree with. Just yesterday, Tsuna…" Fong trailed off at that, his cheeks getting a little flushed at the memory that flashed through his mind.

Mukuro could only laugh as he watched the instant change. "Oh dear, you've got it bad. Well, you don't have to worry about Tsuna cheating on you. He's extremely loyal. He'll stick with you to the very end, or until you end it yourself," A sly smile rested on his lips as he went on. "Tsuna loves you dearly. Don't let him down or I'll be coming after you. I might not be as physically strong as you, but I'm good at other things. Mischief is my specialty, I'm better at it than Reborn at times."

"Really now? That's nice to know," Fong glanced up at the clock and smiled gently, his hand touching the door knob with the full intent of leaving. "Well, I better head over to Tsuna's office now. He must be thinking I wasn't going to show up today. Thank you very much for everything." He gave a bow, bringing his head up soon after, and pushed down on the knob to open the door. Mukuro didn't state anything else and waved his hand half-heartedly, watching as the door closed behind the Chinese man. After a few moments had passed, reassuring himself that he was indeed alone in his office, he sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. Mukuro knew there was another problem on hand besides Fong coming after him, it was Reborn. After all, the man had been trying to get the two together for a long time. What would happen if Fong found out about it all? Mukuro pushed a fallen strand back, sighing again. He hoped it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Fong continued to make his way through the floor, passing by some familiar people and other offices. He did catch a glimpse of Reborn talking to some tall man with white hair, but ignored his friend for someone more important to him. Moving by, he went around the cubicles and towards the brunet's office in the back, politely knocking on the door. Hearing Tsuna's voice, he turned the knob and peered inside with a grin, looking over the other man happily.

"Hey," Fong pushed the door further open, stepping into the room, and settled onto the desk itself once the door was closed. He carefully pushed the papers there aside, making sure not to knock anything down. "Did you think I wasn't going to show up today?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, I thought so," He was about to get up to give Fong a hug when the other suddenly jumped up from his spot on the desk. The Chinese man loomed over the brunet, his expression slightly tight in appearance, but there was no threat in it. Tsuna could only blink in confusion, wondering what was going on. "Fong?"

"I had a talk with Mukuro." Fong settled onto the part of the desk that faced Tsuna directly, the chair holding onto his legs to keep his lover from trying to escape. The cushion wasn't large, but enough so that it could hold the extra limbs. He leaned over towards the other and gave a kiss on the forehead. It was his little way of saying that everything was okay and watched as the previously tensed brunet relaxes at his touch.

"Eh? You did? Why?"

"I just wanted to know something and it'd be uncomfortable to ask you about it." Nuzzling into Tsuna's neck despite the awkward position, he took a deep breath of that delightful scent from the skin around the hair, adoring it. "But it won't change anything between us. I can promise you that. I care for you too much to let anything like this get between us now," He gave a kiss along the neck, feeling Tsuna shiver under his touch. "By the way, that bruise, or should I say hickey, on my shoulder finally went away. It was quite hard to wear my other clothes without revealing it during work."

Tsuna laughed at that, knowing that Fong was trying to break the tension, and went along with it. "Well then, tonight I'll have to make another one."

"No, you're not. I won't let you."

"Aww, come on," Tsuna giggled, pushing himself closer to the other, still managing to work on his papers around the man. He shoved a few documents to the side to grab something else, continuing to read. He just had a little more left, once the last stack was complete, he would be free for the rest of the day. "If I can do that to you, I'll let you do it to me."

"Tempting, I'll have to think about it," Fong gave another kiss and wrapped his arms around the brunet, wanting to have the smaller man pressed up against him. Feeling uncomfortable from his position, he hopped off the desk and settled onto the chair instead, his legs spread and was saddling his boyfriend. Tsuna blushed at the sudden closeness, able to feel the heat coming from the body before him. "Hey, Tsuna, would it be wrong of me to say that I want to keep you by my side forever?"

Pausing, Tsuna glanced over his lover with some hesitation before looking down, a sharp redness starting to appear on his cheeks. "R-Really? You mean that?" Though it was unnoticed, the brunet had a hopeful expression and dropped all of his work to place his hands onto Fong's waist, staring up into those dark eyes. He could feel the hidden muscles underneath those red garbs, tensing up at his touch. "Really, really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't say it unless I meant it." Fong leaned in for a kiss, making it as soft and sweet to make Tsuna moan softly, lifting the brunet back to get a better view of the face.

"I'm really happy that you said that, Fong."

"I know. No matter what happens, I won't leave you even if we were to no longer be lovers, I'd still want you to be by my side. I want to have you next to me." Kissing along Tsuna's neck, he trailed up to the ear and could feel his lover shivering at his touch before he nibbled at the lobe. Another soft moan came from the brunet, Fong mentally smiled in satisfaction, and watched as Tsuna tilted his head to the side to allow more space. That gave him enough room to shift forward, letting his hands wander the lovely body before him, giving more kisses at every free spot he could. His hands eventually reached up to grab that luscious honey-colored hair, using it as leverage to deep their kisses.

"Oh Fong…not here. I'm at work," Tsuna gasped out, reaching up to tread his fingers through Fong's long, though hard, hair with the braid in place. He wanted nothing more than to untangle it and let it flow freely. "What if someone comes in?"

"We'll make something up then," With that, their lips were connected together greedily, wanting the warmth that could only come from each other. Fong attacked the mouth, his tongue mapping out the familiar insides, and met Tsuna's own tongue hungrily. He could feel the other struggling against him for air and let him up only for a moment before going back in. "I want you."

Tsuna eventually gathered enough strength to shove Fong back. "I know, but not here. You'll have to wait until we get back home."

"That's fine. I can wait," Fong went for another kiss, loving the divine taste that came with it. "Until then, I'll just have to keep you in my arms."

"I never knew this side of you, but you're really romantic and sweet. Did you ever say those same words to someone else?" Tsuna whispered, pulling away further to put some distance between them. He stared into Fong's eyes directly as if expecting.

The Chinese man sighed and shook his head, his bangs following the same path. "Never. You're the only one. Not even to the woman I had once loved long ago," He reached down to Tsuna's fingers, intertwining them together to show how serious he is. "I seriously only want you."

"Thank you, Fong. I…love you."

"I love you too, Tsuna."

As those words were spoken, they went back to cuddling, keeping their bodies together as much as possible regardless of the work that was left on the desk.

* * *

><p>"Fong, I think you're a cuddler."<p>

"Huh?"

Tsuna picked his head up from Fong's chest, staring into those dark orbs, and shifted his position slightly to get into a more comfortable position. He was lying on the top of the other, using him as a pillow, and was watching a movie that didn't seem all that interesting. Fong was on the bottom, his head resting against a large pillow, and had an arm behind Tsuna's back to hold him closely. Their feet were feet tangled together and the Chinese man almost wanted to pout due to the fact that his position had to be shifted to see better. "You're a cuddler, you like to cuddle."

"Oh…" Fong stared up at the ceiling for a bit than went back down to Tsuna. "Why do you think that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You like to cuddle. Whether we're sitting together on the couch or when we weren't dating, you liked to hold me tightly."

"I could say the same for you, Tsuna." Fong reached forwards to cup Tsuna's face awkwardly due to him lying down. "You do the same time thing, too. But you know what?"

"What?"  
>"I like it. I don't need a blanket anymore, you're perfect for it," Fong grinned as Tsuna flushed a little and gave a harsh nudge against him. "See? You're keeping me warm right now." He leaned up to place a kiss on the forehead, enjoying as he watched his lover grow flustered at each second.<p>

Tsuna made a squeak and immediately buried his face into Fong's multiple layers of clothes. He felt those long fingers trace through his hair and sighed, relaxing into the touch. The movie was still going on in the background and they had most likely missed about twenty minutes of it, not that it mattered when the ending for it was already clear.

"Hey, Fong." Tsuna looked up, catching the martial artist's attention. "I want to tell you something…Um…"

"What is it?"

The brunet paused; letting those perfect hands continue to run through his hair and touch his checks, and wavered on speaking. He opened his mouth, wanting to say the words, and then closed it once more. "N-Never mind."

Fong raised an eyebrow at that and sat up, pushing his lover aside to get a better view. "Tsuna? What is it? You can tell me, you know that."

The brunet looked hesitant and still refused to answer before sighing. "Really, it's nothing. Ignore what I said."

"Tsuna…" Fong rolled them over, pulling Tsuna closer to his body. "You know you can tell me anything. I'll listen no matter what."

Tsuna bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes. He was resting on his side because of the other, staring straight into the other's chest, and pushed himself closer. "I know, but I don't want to say anything yet. I'll tell you eventually, don't worry."

The older man patted the soft hair, forcing Tsuna to look up into his eyes. "Promise?" He leaned down to cup the brunet's chin, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of the nose, before going for the lips.

"Yes, of course I'll tell you," Tsuna returned the kiss and smiled softly, nudging closer for that warmth, almost as if he was afraid to let go. "But right now, just let me stay like this for a little longer." He paused for a moment and looked back up into the eyes that had gone back to the movie before shaking his head. Instead, he closed his eyes, enjoying the soft lull of Fong's heart beat and the breath sounds from the lungs. It was soothing to him.

"Tsuna…" Whispering that name under Fong's breath, the Chinese man chuckled lightly at the sight before him when he turned back. "I love you. I think…no, I know that you're the only one for me, the only one that can make me happy."

That seemed to catch Tsuna's attention and he had his eyes open for a bit. "Really?"

"Yes, Tsuna," Fong tightened his hold at that. "You're mine. I won't let anyone take you away from me."

Smiling brightly, the brunet tightened his grasp around the other, giving a squeal at the announcement, and rapidly gave kisses along the cheek. "You don't know how happy you'd just made me." Fong couldn't help but laugh in-between the attacks, glad to see such a reaction on the other, and eventually had to use his arms and legs to keep them from falling off the couch and onto the floor below. He grinned at the brilliance the other revealed and chuckled.

"You mean it? You won't take that back, will you?"

"Of course not. I would never say anything I didn't mean." Fong went for a kiss, sealing the deal, unable to keep himself from beaming.

"Dammit, I want you right now. I want your love," Whispering those words, Tsuna went closer and cuddled into Fong's chest. "Can we go straight to the best part?"

Unable to stop himself, Fong just laughed and nodded his head. "I think I can go along with that," Leaning over, he kissed along the exposed neck, feeling his lover shiver below his fingertips. "Tell me, how far are you willing to go?"

Tsuna grinned, "All the way."

* * *

><p>We're almost done. Next chapter will be the last. Yay!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 has endings

**Title:** Ardor

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing: **Fong27

**Summary:** AU, A one-sided love has always been the hardest thing to deal with. Tsuna only wished that maybe one day, Fong can look at him more than just a friend.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**A/N: **Last chapter. Really rushed but I'm not really interested in continuing this anymore. But I at least wanted to give it an ending than to leave it hanging forever so I did my best! Enjoy!

Beta'd by WhiteAngel128

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 has endings<br>**

Tsuna smiled, looking up at the calendar. It had been almost eight months since the day they finally confess and started dating. And not once had he been unhappy about it. It had been some of the best times of his life, filled with joy and happiness that he hadn't experienced in a long time. Thinking that, he couldn't stop himself from giggling as memories began to flow in as he thought back. Only Mukuro knew the reason why he was so constantly pleased, everyone else just stared at him in confusion not exactly sure on what was going on. No one questioned it though, not even Gokudera, who normally did whenever something odd happened to his boss. The only reason was because no one wanted to take that smile away from Tsuna, no one dared do such a terrible thing. Tsuna watched as the clock ticked by, waiting for the day to pass by faster so that he could go home and snuggle up against his lover. It was one of the best moments he'd always waited for after a hard day of work. Right now, he needed a cup of coffee to keep himself awake until that time.

"You're quite happy today, Dame-Tsuna."

That voice made Tsuna freeze up immediately, his attitude dropping with those mere words. It was like a cold wind blown through the room and everything just seemed to freeze into place. The brunet wanted to cry, he had only been an hour away from freedom. Now he would have to face a demon. Turning around to face the other, Tsuna mentally groaned to himself, wishing that he actually had the ability to make a break for it despite being at the doorway of his office. "R-Reborn, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been hearing some rumors that have finally reached my ears," Reborn smirked dangerously, tilting his fedora to the side. "The only reason it took so long was that all the information had been silenced from me by someone. I know it can't be you. You can't even run this place without messing something up much less tripping over your own feet. Anyway, I seem to be getting off task. I came here to inquire about why Fong has been seen visiting you quite often."

"I…I don't know," The brunet took a step back, swallowing his saliva in worry as fear began to creep into his heart. "Fong comes and goes whenever he wants to. He's a free spirit type after all."

"Perhaps so, but I've managed to…how to say this….investigate some of your employees about it," The taller man gave a dark grin that sent shivers running down Tsuna's spine, wondering just who had been the victim of one of Reborn's torture methods. Not only that, they were now outside of the brunet's office, open for other people to see and hear, and that same reaction that the brunet had resonated within everyone else. "Lunch? Visiting at late hours to take you home? If I didn't know better, that sounds like you're both dating."

"Umm…Well…" Tsuna trailed off, not sure on how to answer that. He didn't want Reborn to know anything. That would just spell trouble for himself and his relationship with Fong. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Dame-Tsuna, answer me."

"That's none of your business, Reborn," A voice called out, snapping the two away from each other and to Fong, who was just exiting the elevator. The Chinese man stepped closer, intercepting Reborn's gaze on Tsuna, and didn't hesitate when the fedora-wearing man glared. He stood between the two, eyes narrowed slightly and the friendly smile was wiped off, replaced by a frown instead. "Actually, it's none of your concern what Tsuna does in his personal life, much less about mine."

"Fong…" Tsuna whispered quietly, staring at his lover in shock. How rare it was to see someone standing up against the other man. Reborn, of all people. So rare that jaws were dropping all around the three as they eavesdropped on the conversation.

"And I'd appreciate it if you stayed out. It's none of your business after all." Fong reached back and placed a comforting hand onto Tsuna's right shoulder, hoping that his touch would make his lover relax. He didn't want the brunet to suddenly collapse on him, Reborn is a tough foe after all, and he needed to focus all on him.

Reborn glared at that response. "Oh? So it's true then. That you're both together. Good luck with the prude."

"Pardon?" Fong blinked, surprised at such a rude comment. Was Reborn really that angry over this matter? Or was it because he was angry over the fact that he had been one of the last few to know? The Chinese man mentally nodded to himself, it was definitely the latter. Reborn was too proud of his ability to collect information, being the first one to know everything, that just identifying that he had been out of the loop of something would be harmful to that pride. "Tsuna is no prude," Glancing back for approval, Fong continued. "Actually, he's quite experienced. Your information collecting abilities must have been diminishing to have missed the fact that Tsuna is not a virgin."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "You slept together already?"

Tsuna shook his head and Fong went on, "No, not with me. With someone else, or more than one."

"What? That's impossible."

"What's impossible, Reborn?" Fong stated clearly, stepping forward as he got close and personal. "That you got your information wrong? Or that someone is better than you in sneaking around."

Reborn was now glaring, almost looking like he was going to start grinding his teeth together in rage. He never did like it when someone dared to insult him like that. "Don't push me, Fong. We may be old friends, but I won't hesitate to destroy you."

"Now, now, Reborn, we both know that I'm as good as you when it comes down to fighting." The two men returned to glaring at each other, daring the other to go any further while neither backing down. Tsuna cowered behind, afraid of how this would turn out, as he felt the dangerous aura begin to surround and suffocate everything around them. The rest of the workers remained as quiet as possible, not wanting to be killed in the fight by mistake - if there was going to be one - or have any of those glares turned their way. No one moved, not even an inch, scared that they would make an unneeded sound.

The other man suddenly smirked when he glanced down at Tsuna. The brunet's eyes widened, his gears working on figuring out what the other was planning and there was only one thing that appeared in his mind on what Reborn could do. There was only one. "Reborn…Don't…" A desperate plea slipped from Tsuna's lips, urgently wanting Reborn to stop his plan before it occurred and ruin everything he had worked up for so long.

All Reborn did was grin darkly before glancing back at the Chinese man, not wanting to bother with the brunet anymore. "Fong, do you want to know something?" The man chuckled as the other tilted his head curiously over the small matter, not understanding what the other meant. "You've been in my trap since day one."

Now that caught Fong's attention, "What do you mean?"

"Reborn! Please don't say it!" Tsuna yelled out, but it went ignored.

"I've been planning on getting you two together since the very beginning. All those get-togethers, those meetings, I made sure that you two would get as much time as possible to bond. Friendship wasn't what I wanted at the beginning, then it finally happened. You're nothing more than a pawn that fell into my control for a game I created," Reborn laughed, flicking the top of his fedora upwards to reveal more of his eyes, the shadows shifting. "I've won this. I'm the one that controlled your life this entire time. You and Tsuna were meant to be together and I succeeded."

Only silence was there, no one wanted to say anything to the information that seemed to stir the entire room. Tsuna felt tears welling up in his eyes, knowing that this was the end from those words. Gokudera and Yamamoto were frozen in their spots, both desperately wanting to run up to their boss to hold and comfort him. Fong, however, was pale white, his fingers twitching and eyes wide in shock. It was clear to everyone that the Chinese man was frozen like ice, their eyes watching the scene before them.

"W-What…" Whispers were the first to be heard and then Fong turned to Tsuna, who was cowering in fear. "Is this…true?"

A lone tear fell down the brunet's cheek, tearing his eyes away from that accusing expression, and then nodded. He had known this whole time that this would happen one day and he had hoped that it would be postponed for as long as possible.

The Chinese man was torn between looking between Reborn and Tsuna and finally took a deep breath to sigh. He closed his eyes, practicing his breathing techniques to try and calm his body as well as clear his mind. At this moment, he needed to be thinking openly. Moving around, he wrapped his arms around Tsuna, tightening his hold for a moment, and there were words being whispered into the smaller man's ears that were only meant to be between them. But at each passing second, people could see more tears falling and Tsuna's expression collapsing rapidly. As Fong pulled away, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Tsuna remained frozen, feeling the warmth pulling away, and finally broke down, crying in misery. Reborn seemed to fall slightly at that, taking in those sounds, but refused to allow any emotion to settle on his face. He had put them together…now he has broken them apart. He knew he shouldn't have said those words. This was his entire fault, but even with knowing that, his pride wouldn't allow him to do anything to fix it. Fong leaned over for one last kiss on the cheek, able to taste the salty tears on his lips, before making his way towards the elevator, disappearing behind the metal doors as they closed behind him. Tsuna just cried quietly in his spot, heart completely broken and torn out.

"Damn you, Reborn," Tsuna whispered, breaking the silence, and almost saw the older man jumping at his sudden words. "I hate you…" With that, he pushed himself up and made his way back into the office, locking it so that no one else could see his broken appearance. Everyone wanted to tear out of their minds the image of their beloved boss's torn expression, it was terrible.

"Get out of my way."

Reborn blinked at that, not expecting that voice of all people to show up. Even Yamamoto and Gokudera were staring in question, the two lingering around their bosses' door.

"Oya, oya, did you not hear me? I said move," Mukuro stood there, looking particularly enraged. When the two lackeys didn't budge, the blue-haired man didn't bother waiting any longer and shoved them aside, not caring if they fell to the ground or not. His multi-colored eyes gave a momentary glare at Reborn before refocusing his attention to someone more important and worthwhile. The moment he reached the door, he knocked on it gently. "Tsunayoshi, gather your stuff. I'm taking you home."

There was a pause in the atmosphere before the door suddenly opened, the brunet poking his head out. "W-What?"

"Kufufufu, I'm not repeating my words. Now get ready."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like being nice today. Now, you better take advantage of my kindness right now. It'll never happen again." Mukuro gave his usual cruel smile and stepped into the office after getting the brunet out of the way. He quickly gathered everything up and moved out, holding onto Tsuna's shoulder to prevent him from trying to run.

"You…just want an excuse to skip work, don't you?" Tsuna let a small smile slip through at the mentioning.

"Oya? Were my intentions seen through?"

"Yeah," The brunet glanced over to his friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, and gave a tired smiled. "Would it be alright if you two take over for me?"

"No problem, Boss. Anything for you!"

"Sure thing, Tsuna. Hope you feel better!"

Mukuro chuckled, dragging the other away and towards the elevator. As they passed by Reborn, Tsuna closed his eyes, cradling the items in his arms, while Mukuro gave a harsh glare again that basically translated to 'This is all your fault'. As the two entered the elevator with the doors closing on the world, Tsuna sighed and leaned against the taller man.

"Thank you, Mukuro. I appreciate it, really."

"I know. Let's get you out of here, this is a favor after all."

Tsuna weakly chuckled, his facing clearing up. "Thanks again."

Mukuro simply grinned in amusement and tilted his head back to stare at the boring metal ceiling. "It's fine, getting to see Reborn like that was worth it. Don't you think so, Tsunayoshi?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here." Mukuro announced as they pulled up to Tsuna's house, well aware that there was another car stationed in the parking lot. He smirked, spotting lights inside the supposedly empty building and immediately knew what was going on. It was too clear now. Tsuna grinned as he noticed the gears creaking within the blue-haired man's mind and peered out into the lighted windows of his home.<p>

"See you tomorrow."

"Kufufufu, sure thing, Boss. Good luck." Mukuro chuckled gently and unlocked the door with a smirk. It was too funny, he hadn't thought that Tsuna of all people would be able to pull off such a feat.

The brunet tilted his head as he tried to get Mukuro's humor before giving up, he knew better after all, and eventually stepped out the car, heading towards his house. The moment he unlocked it and stepped inside, a hand yanked him deeper. Tsuna let out a little squeak, not expecting such a thing to occur, and shut his eyes for a moment as he was pulled against something soft yet firm. He was held for a minute or two before his body was finally pushed away and slammed against the front door, a loud 'click' clearly heard. Before Tsuna could even think, there were lips being pressed against his own and he just melted into the touch, knowing exactly who it belonged to. The brunet knew that kiss anywhere, that smell, that touch, and opened his eyes slightly to see Fong pressing against him. The Chinese man attacked his mouth viciously, demanding entrance which he received, and heard a soft moan from the younger man below him.

As the kiss broke, Tsuna licked his lips greedily, wanting more. "Fong…"

"Welcome home, Tsuna," The older man leaned in for another kiss and groaned loudly in approval when Tsuna fought back, tongues tangling in an effort of control. "I had planned to make you a romantic dinner tonight, but it seems this incident happened a lot sooner than I expected. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I love you after all," Tsuna let his fingers trail down Fong's side, somewhat tickling the Chinese man, and watched in amusement when he saw his lover shiver. "I didn't expect it would take so long for Reborn to find out though."

"Same, I wonder why though? Reborn is better than that." Fong let his fingers drift down Tsuna's clothed stomach until the end where his fingers slipped underneath to the soft warm flesh, his right hand pulling the shirt up. He felt the brunet shiver at his touch and leaned over once more to kiss along the exposed neck, moving up to the ear lobe and then back down.

"Mukuro, may…or may not have lent a hand in concealing information. He did it of his own free will, but I'm sure it's because he want to fuck with Reborn over for a few things for the past." Unbuttoning Fong's long robe, Tsuna managed to pull it down, pooling it around the man's feet. His fingers sprayed across the toned flesh, wanting to feel any and everything on his fingertips.

"Oh, Tsuna….There are so many things I want to do to you right now," Fong breathed out slowly in an effort to control himself and peered into the honey-colored eyes. "You just bring this side out of me that I thought was nonexistent. I've never desired anyone this much before. I just love you so much."

"Fong, I'd be honored to be yours." Tsuna went for another kiss, grabbing a hold of Fong's long hair to use as leverage to deepen it. His other hand stared working on Fong's pants, trying to get those loose, and managed to undo the belt.

"You make me want to lose control of myself and attack you. I want to devour you and keep you all to myself." Fong bit down on an earlobe, enjoying the small squeak that followed.

"Then…do so."

The older man smirked, pulling himself back to look down at Tsuna's flustered expression, and immediately lifted his lover up into his arms in bridal style. He chuckled in amusement when he heard the brunet yelp at the sudden change of positions, unconsciously clinging to the Chinese man's neck in fear of being dropped. "I plan to. I'm going to make you mine permanently tonight."

Tsuna blushed, burying his face to the crook of his lover's neck but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

* * *

><p>"Again…Tsuna?"<p>

"What do you think?"

* * *

><p>Mukuro smirked as he saw his boss step out of the elevator, chuckling to himself when he knew something fascinating was about to happen at any second. He recognized that dangerous smirk on his ex-boyfriend's face. He was far too familiar with it and knew the end results would either be interesting or terrifying to him. But considering that he wasn't the target of that grin, he knew it would be the former.<p>

Though what the other was planning, he had no idea. But that's what he liked about Tsuna the best, he always surprised him when he least expected it.

"Hello, Mukuro," Tsuna smiled as he passed by, pausing a little to talk. "Is Reborn still in the building?"

"Nope, he left for lunch a few minutes ago."

"Good." Tsuna continued to walk off, passing by people and ignored each and every one of them until he come to his office. People were staring, wondering why their boss was in such a happy state compared to before, Tsuna's two good friends were also thinking the same thing. The brunet gave another smirk, chuckling evilly, and entered his place, well aware that he had everyone's attention on him. Pulling out an intercom microphone out of his desk, he pressed a button to turn it on.

"Attention all employees of Vongola Corporation, I'd like to announce a little contest that will be held for the next few weeks. The contest is simple. Whoever can embarrass Reborn the most will be rewarded with a two week paid vacation to anywhere you like and a wonderful end-of-year bonus that might consist of 500,000 yen or more, depending on how far you get. Please note that I'm not responsible if anything happens if you were to do so, Vongola Corporation will held liable for any injuries. And damages that are created will be deduced from your pay so please be careful. But please note that if anyone lets Reborn know what is going on, you will be immediately fired and bankrupted as well as blacklisted to all companies related to Vongola or interacts with Vongola. If you wish to not enter, then please continue working like normal. Have a nice day."

With that, Tsuna laughed, putting the device away before carrying on with the work that had stacked up from yesterday.

Outside, Mukuro started laughing almost to the point of collapsing on the floor, not believing what Tsuna had said. Most of the employees in the building didn't either, letting the information begin to settle into their minds.

But…

That reward sounded wonderful though…Mukuro smirked, 'Looks like Vongola corporation is going to be noisy the next few days. Oh well. At least I will have some entertainment.'

* * *

><p>And done! Thanks for reading this to the finish.<p> 


End file.
